The first daughter
by Celticgirl84
Summary: The story of Mac and Rods 17 year old daughter
1. Meeting Lillian Calloway

I don't own commander in chief

I would like to Thank Lara, she really helped so much with this story

Chapter one:

Meeting Lillian Calloway

Everybody in America knew that President Mackenzie Allen was a devoted wife and mother. While she run the country with a great heart, remarkable intelligence and strength, she also dedicated herself to her loving family. It was no secret that Mac's biggest pride and joy were her 4 children.

The oldest First daughter was only 17 years old. Her name was Lillian Elizabeth Calloway, but everybody called her Lily. Her arrival had made her parents the happiest couple on the planet. Mac and Rod had tried for a long time to have a baby, and, for a moment, they thought they wouldn't make it. But, finally, they were blessed with a beautiful baby with really dark hair, and the most beautiful green eyes.

They desperately wanted more children, and they decided to try again straight away, as women are most fertile soon after having a baby. Everything went exactly as planned. When Lily was only 4 months old, Mac got pregnant again, this time with twins. Horace and Rebecca were born 3 months before Mac's due date, but, luckily, they were both healthy.

When Mac was 39 the Calloway family was pleasantly surprised by a new arrival… Mackenzie was in the middle of the only term she served in the US Congress when, to her shock, she found out she was pregnant again. Amy Calloway was born nine months later and, the Calloway family was complete.

Mac just couldn't believe how fast her kids were growing. Amy wasn't a baby anymore; she was definitely a little girl. Mac was aware that, sometimes, she still treated her like a baby…. She still picked her up and carried her. That was just because she felt so guilty for not spending enough time with her and because, deep down, she refused to accept that the last one of her babies was growing.

The other 3 kids were at a tricky age. They wanted to be treated like adults, but they were still so young, and Mac wanted to protect them, the same way any other parent wants to protect their kids. Of course, that was easier for her to do…. After all, other parents don't have the United States Secret Service looking after their kids.

Lily had just turned 17. She could hardly wait a year to finally turn 18. Then, she could officially do whatever she wanted. She really hated that her parents still gave her a curfew. She hated not being able to have a tattoo or a piercing. The majority of her friends could go out at anytime and do anything they wanted. Especially since they could have fake ID's. She couldn't do that because everybody knew who she was. She just hated not having the privacy her friends have.

Lily, Rebecca and Horace were so close in age that they were more like triplets. They were even in the same class at school. Lily was one of the oldest in the year, and the twins were the youngest ones.

Lily was a very smart girl, but, unlike, Rebecca she didn't like school very much. And, after all, she was able to get excellent grades without even trying. Everything came so naturally to her. She would simply go to school, pay attention in class and do her homework and that was enough for her to pass all her tests with flying colours.

Rebecca, on the other hand, had to study really hard to get the same marks as her sister. But she loved to study. Her favourite subjects were biology, maths and chemistry, while her big sister preferred history, literature and civics.

Horace, although he was very smart, (how could he not be, being Mac and Rod's son?) was incredibly lazy. He rarely studied for tests or did any homework, and when he did it, it wasn't to the best standard. He scraped his way through school, passing his classes thanks only to his natural (and mostly wasted) intelligence.

When it came to their social life, the twins and their big sister were very different too.

Rebecca was really shy. She didn't have many friends. Just Jenny and Stacey. Of course, a lot of people wanted to get close to her, since she was the president's kid. But she was distant with most of her classmates. She wouldn't let anybody use her. Ironically enough, she had started going out with Mike Fleming. She had fallen head over heels. But that was because she hadn't notice yet that Mike was using her. Lily and Horace knew how much of a jerk Mike Fleming was, but Becca simply couldn't see how much he was going to hurt her.

Horace was the most popular boy in school. All girls wanted to date him and all boys wanted to be him. But he wasn't really interested in any of the girls in his school. Sure, some of them were really hot, but he liked older women, like Kelly Ludlow.

Lily was very popular too. Always surrounded by a fun group of friends. Just like Horace, she could easily get a date if she wanted to. But she didn't like any of the boys at school; they were far too immature for her. She had always fancied older guys, just like Horace liked older women. In the past, Lily had dated a few guys from school, but they had always been in a few classes above her, and now they were all in college and dating college girls. That was fine by her, because she didn't love any of her former boyfriends. She had never, ever, been in love… and sometimes she wondered when would she meet her true love.

Little did she know that she was just about to meet him…

Connor Fitzpatrick was a bright young man who felt on the top of the world. He had graduated from Yale University with two majors: Journalism and American Studies. He also had a minor in English. After getting his degree, he had worked hard as a reporter for the Washington Post. Now, at the age of 28, he had gotten a great job at the White House.

He was the new Deputy Press Secretary. He had never been so exited in his entire life. And today, after a week in his new job, he would meet the President of the United States for the very first time.

He walked up towards the Oval office with Kelly. They both were outside the Oval Office, waiting for Mac… Suddenly, the door opened…. Connor looked expectantly… He would meet the President…

But before Kelly and Connor could enter the office, somebody came out from it: Lily Calloway.

Connor had seen her in photos and thought she was cute… now he knew that describing the oldest First Daughter as simply "cute" was the understatement of the century. She was beautiful…. Breathtaking.

The moment Lily saw him, she simply fell madly in love instantly.

To be continued… 


	2. head over heels

**Chapter 2: **

**Head over heels**

I don't won commander in chief

Lily left her mothers office and smiled at the man she saw standing outside. She founded him incredibly attractive. He had very dark skin, which looked so soft and kissable, and lovely dark-brown eyes. When he smiled back at her, she could feel her heart jumping fast…. he had the most amazing smile in the world with perfect and pearly white teeth.

Connor was struck by Lily's beauty, and he noticed that she had smiled at him in a flirtatious way. But he knew talking to her for social purposes and asking her out on a date was out of the question.

He was a member of the President's staff and he knew very well that it would look very bad for President Allen if her daughter dated an older man… never mind an older _black_ man. Of course, Mackenzie Allen was not a racist and the country had come a long way, but the American people may not be so welcoming to the idea. And Connor had to put his job, and the President's best interest, above everything.

_Mac: Hi, you must be Connor Fitzpatrick. Kelly's brilliant new Deputy…according to what I heard… _

Lillian overheard that as she walked away. "Connor Fitzpatrick… what a lovely name" she thought as she sighed dreamily.

Connor was startled when Mac greeted him. He hadn't noticed Mac coming out of her office, since he was distracted by Lily. He immediately extended his hand towards the President, and greeted the leader of the free world solemnly.

Connor: Thank you…. It's such an honour to meet you, Madam President.

Mac shook his hand. Then Connor and Kelly followed her into the Oval Office to have the regular scheduled staff meeting.

Meanwhile, Lily went upstairs to the residence. She walked into the family room and saw that her sister was studying for their civics test.

_Lily: Hey, have you seen mom's new Deputy Press Secretary?_

_Rebecca: Yeah,_

Becca could see the look on her sister's face; she hadn't seen that look in a long time… Lily's eyes were sparkling.

_Rebecca: Why?... oh no! You like him, don't you? _

Lily was shocked. She had barely said a few words. How could Becca know already?

_Lily: but… but… how…? How did you guess?_

_Rebecca: It was easy! Just look at the smile on your face._

Lily flopped on the couch next to her sister

_Lily: I think he likes me too… _

Rebecca turned around and looked at her sister worriedly. She knew the guy in question was in his late 20s and Becca was sure he would never be interested in a kid of Lily's age.

_Rebecca: Are you sure? I mean, he's old. Besides you hardly know him. _

_Lily: He's not old. Just older than me. And that's good… I know he's not going to be an immature jackass. And, little sis, have you ever heard of love a first sight?_

Becca couldn't help to roll her eyes at that.

_Rebecca: If your sure… but I don't think mom and dad will be too happy_

Lily went up to her room and sat at her desk ready to write an essay. Her history teacher didn't like the kids to type the essays; he thought it was very important for students to handwrite the essays and, also, for handwriting to be very neat.

But instead of doing the assignment, she sat down and wrote "_Lillian Elizabeth Fitzpatrick_" over and over again in her notebook. Sometimes she would write "Lily loves Connor" instead, but the sentiment was the same. An hour later, she looked at the clock and noticed the time had flown by. She was late for dinner, so she left her room and rushed to the kitchen.

That night at dinner Mac could see that Lily seemed to be really happy. She liked to see her kids happy, but she wondered what was the reason for her daughter's sudden change of mood. Lily had been so depressed lately.

_Mac: So Lily, did anything interesting happen at school today?_

_Lily: No, mom. You already asked me that earlier._

_Rod: How about the rest of your days? Did anything interesting happen?_

That question went to all the kids. Rebecca and Horace shook their heads

_Amy: I learned my 6 times table today_

She continued to recite it, but she got stuck at 6 times 7.

_Rod: I think you need to practice_

_Amy: I hate the 6 times table, why can't we just learn the 5 and stop there?_

_Mac: Because you have to learn right up to the 12 times table_

_Amy: Horace, can you say the 12 times table?_

The entire dinner table looked at Horace, expectantly.

_Horace: I can't remember it_

Mac and Rod both looked at their son, surprised, did he seriously not know his 12 times table? Becca and Lily simply laughed at him. Mac decided to change the subject to talk about something more pleasant.

_Mac: Kids, guess what? Grandma phoned today and said she's going to come here for thanksgiving next week. _

The kids were all happy with this news. They hadn't seen their grandmother in a really long time. Amy was especially excited; she loved her granny Kate so much

That night Mac and Rod were in their room, just talking about their days. Rod now worked in the West Wing as Mac's strategic planner and that made him really happy. Mac was sitting at the bottom of the bed, drinking a glass of water, as Rod came out of the bathroom, he took off his navy blue robe and sat at the edge of the bed.

_Rod: So, Lily, what was up with her today? She seemed happy for the first time in ages… I'm not complaining… but it's strange. _

_Mac: I don't know, but I think there is a boy involved. _

_Rod: really? _

_Mac: She looks like she has a new crush… _

_Rod: well…I guess it's time. She hasn't had a new boyfriend in ages, which is not such a terrible thing, if you ask me._

_Mac: what worries me is that the boys she likes are always older. Do you remember that guy she brought to meet us last year? Derek…something. He said he was 17, but he must have been at least 20_

Rod: Yeah… or more… his hair was greyer than mine.

Rod wasn't joking about Derek, he really did look old, but he was just a young guy in his twenties who grayed very early, like Rod himself once .

_Mac: And right before Derek she brought that "16-year-old"._

_Rod: oh… you mean James?_

_Mac: yeah… I swear he was starting to grow a small moustache._

Rod just shook his head, a bit frustrated.

_Rod: What is it with Lily and older man?_

_Mac: I don't know. But she's 17 now. It really doesn't make much difference if this new guy is a year or two older… and that's if there is a new guy. I could be wrong. _

Rod frowned, unhappy with the situation. It had been really hard for him and Mackenzie to watch over Lily when he dated those older guys. They had done anything they could, and used all their power as parents, to keep her away from those horny boys in their 20's.

_Rod: I don't want her dating an older boy! He'll take advantage of my little girl. We'll need to have a very serious talk to her about this… _

_Mac: we will, honey. _

Mac loved the way Rod was so protective with their daughters. She knew he would have a very difficult time when Amy was old enough to date. She moved to the bed and got in next to her husband, she laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her, they fell asleep this way with their bodies intertwined.

At the same time, Lily was sitting in her room, in front of her laptop. She was watching the evening press briefing on the computer. But instead of listening to what Kelly was saying, she just stared at the man in the corner. He was tall like her… she was 5 foot 8 and he must have been barely over 6 foot. "_A perfect height_" she told herself dreamily.

For hours, she kept replaying the footage over and over again. Eventually, she went to bed and, the entire night, dreamt of Connor.

To be continued… 


	3. Ditching School

disclaimer: I don't own commander in chief 

**Chapter 3: **

**Ditching school**

Lily awoke the next morning due to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off, just before falling back to sleep again.

Several minutes later she was awoken again, but this time by her mother who was shaking her arm.

_Mac: Lily, come on! It's already 8. You have to be at school in an hour_

Despite Mac's insistence, Lily failed to open her eyes and remained deeply asleep.

Mac keep trying to wake her daughter up, wondering why waking up the oldest children was getting more difficult every day. She knew it was probably because they went to bed very late. For a second, Mac considered enforcing a bedtime on them, like she did when they were little kids, if they keep having such a hard time to get up on time for school.

Mac pulled the covers off Lily, hoping that would wake her up.

Lily felt suddenly cold. She groaned and stirred in bed, but was still dozing, while her three younger siblings were downstairs already having breakfast.

Mac wasn't getting any happier.

_Mac: All right, this is your last chance, young lady, if you are late for school then you'll have to face the consequences! _

Mac went downstairs to have breakfast with her younger kids.

_Amy: Mommy, is Lily not coming to school?_

_Mac: She's still asleep, baby_

_Horace: well, if she's not going to school then neither am I_

_Rod: that's not an option, Horace _

_Rebecca: Yeah, besides we have our Civics test today_

_Mac: Exactly, and now you're going to be late so you better start moving on soon_

Mac kissed her three kids. Then she went upstairs to try and wake her oldest daughter again.

She entered Lily room, walked over the window and opened the curtains wide, letting the light stream in.

_Mac: Lily, its time to get up, I mean it! _

Lily groaned and turned over, she finally woke up and looked at her alarm clock and saw it was off. Then she looked up and saw her mother standing fully dressed, ready for work, and saw the bright light coming through the window.

_Lily: What time is it?_

_Mac: 8.45_

Lily suddenly jumped from her bed

_Lily: Mom, why didn't you wake me?_

_Mac: I tried! But not even the USA Army could have wakened you up! Now get ready for school, you'll make it to the second period_

Lily got ready, but she hadn't done her assigned history essay on King John and the Magna Carta… and her history teacher was the strictest in the school.

She got to school just before history class was due to start. She met Becca and Horace. As it turned out, the twins had told the teacher of homeroom that their sister was sick, so Lily decided to ditch school and just go shopping.

She got into the car with her secret service agent and headed to the mall. She went into a great shop called "River Island" that sold clothes for men and women. The shoe department was downstairs next to the men's clothes. She was stunned when, as she was walking down the stairs, she met… Connor.

_Lily: hey, Connor! What are you doing here?_

_Conner: Lily! What a surprise! I'm just buying some clothes_

He looked at her directly at her eyes. Boy, were they beautiful! He was really trying to suppress his feelings for her, but that seemed impossible… he liked her a lot. He knew it was very wrong, after all, she was just a kid, the President's kid, but Lily definitely didn't look like a kid, and seemed to be pretty mature.

_Lily: Yeah, me too… hey, do you want to get some coffee?_

He looked at his watch. Actually, he had the morning off and didn't have to go to work until 1 pm, when he would have to help Kelly with the afternoon briefing. At that moment, it was only 10 am. Then, it hit him… It was 10 Am and this 17 year old girl was at the mall. He looked at Lily suspiciously…

_Conner: shouldn't you be at school?_

Lily looked at her shoes, a little embarrassed. She hated the fact that he thought of her as a kid and her getting caught ditching school didn't exactly help her look more grown up.

_Lily: I just happen to have a free period, you know, like I will when I'm in college, in only two years. _

Lily thought that mentioning college was a good idea. She really wanted Connor to remember that she wasn't a kid. She was in high school, for God's sake!

_Connor: Well, I'd like to have coffee with you, but I don't think it's such a good idea… what if the press see us?_

_Lily: We are not doing anything wrong! Just two people talking over a cup of coffee… we could even go back to the White House if you want… _

Actually, they couldn't go to the White House, since everybody thought Lily was in the school. But the girl was desperately trying to act like her invitation to have a cup of coffee was completely innocent.

_Connor: it's ok… we can have coffee here…. _

The last thing Connor wanted was for the First Gentleman to see him having coffee with Lily. The mall was a safer place. He could handle a reporter (but they weren't likely to see any), but he definitely couldn't deal with Rod Calloway.

They had coffee right there, on the mall, and they chatted for hours about many different things.

Connor liked her more and more every moment he was with her. She was very smart, and didn't seem like a normal 17 year old kid.

Lily's crush was increasing by the second. She loved his voice, his smile, his eyes, his butt… he loved everything about him!

Connor looked at his watch. He had been so interested in that talk that he had forgotten about the time. He had to go back to work soon. He said goodbye to Lily and left to the White House.

Lily had to stay in the mall for a few more hours. She couldn't go back home until 4 pm (when she usually came back from school).

Around noon, Rod got a call from the kid's school. He was told that Lily hadn't gone to any of her classes, even when one of her teachers saw her in the school for a few seconds.

Rod was furious. He and Mac would really need to have a serious chat with their oldest daughter, sooner rather than later.

When Lily came home from the mall, she went straight upstairs to hide the shopping bags. Then, she went downstairs to see her mom, as usual. Lily always went to see Mac right after school, whereas Becca and Horace never bothered seeing their mother until dinnertime.

The oldest First Daugther went into her mother's office and was a bit surprised to see her father there too.

_Lily: Hey Mom, Dad_

She got worried when she noticed that her parents were upset, like something was bothering them. She wondered what it was. Did they know she had ditched school?

_Lily: What's up?_

_Mac: Did you go to school today?_

_Lily: Yes, of course_

Technically, she wasn't lying. She did go to school… she just didn't stay there.

_Rod: Your school phoned. Apparently, you didn't go to class _

_Lily: Well, I was very late for school, so Horace and Becca thought I was sick and told the teachers that… anyway, I just though: "if the teachers think I'm sick then I may as well take the day off!" _

Lily smiled sweetly, trying to look very innocent. But Mac definitely didn't fall for that.

_Mac: Well, you thought wrong, missy_

_Lily: I'm sorry_

_Rod: Just don't do it again_

_Lily: I won't_

_Mac: You missed your civics test. Your teacher says you can do it tomorrow in detention. So you better start studying now. _

_Rod: yes… and, Lily, I have the feeling that you'll be also quizzed on civics during dinner _

_Lily: it's not fair! I think you two secretly enjoy torturing me_

_Mac: Not "secretly", baby. Now, go to your room and study. _

Lily sighed frustrated and left the room. Once she was outside, she bumped into Connor and Kelly.

_Lily: Hi_

Kelly said Hi back before heading into the Oval Office to talk to Mac. Connor hung back a few seconds…

_Conner: so, how's the rest of your day been?_

_Lily: Fine, my parents are bugging me though. Hey, do you want to catch a movie after work? _

_Connor: sounds good… but we can't be seen out together. It wouldn't be good for your mom. Plus, if you parents saw me with you I would loose my job… and probably my life as well. _

Lily laughed and shook her head.

_Lily: Nobody will see us. Mr. Drama King. I got it covered. We can go to the movie theatre we have here in the White House. We could go separately and meet inside… making sure nobody sees us. My parents never go there anyway._

Connor: wow,_ that could actually work out… _

The young man was really impressed. He would actually have a date with Lillian Calloway. Who would believe it?

_Lilly: just text me when you finish and I'll meet you there._

_Connor: can hardly wait! _

He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his work.

Lilly felt like she was dreaming. The civics test would be the last thing on her mind that evening.

A few hours later, all the members of the first family were sitting at the dinner table enjoying a quiet dinner.

_Mac: So how was your civics test, guys?_

Mac asked the twins and she ate some of her pasta, casually.

_Horace: It was pretty tough… the most difficult test ever! _

_Rebecca: it wasn't that hard. I'm sure I passed_

_Mac: and how was your day, Amy? _

_Amy: great! Today we spelled all the words we could think of that started with a D… Dog, Dolphin…**Dummy**_

She said the word "Dummy" with emphasis while looking directly at Horace.

Mac and Rod, obviously, noticed this and they weren't pleased.

_Mac: Amy!! That was really cheap and mean, your can't say that to your brother. Now, apologize to him. _

_Amy: I'm sorry, Horace_

Horace simply rolled his eyes and continue eating, saying nothing. He was hurt by Amy's comment but he refused to show it.

A few minutes later, Lily's phone beeped indicating that she had received a text message. She read it and smiled broadly.

_Lily: May I be excused, please?_

_Mac: No, we are having dinner together_

_Lily: But…_

_Rod: No means no. When we have dinner all together, NOBODY leaves the table until we finished_

Mac was getting annoyed. Lily's cellphone rang constantly. So did Horace's cellphone. It was very distracting when they were trying to have a family dinner.

_Mac: Who sent you that message anyway?_

_Lily: It was just Jenny_

_Becca: No, it wasn't Jen. Her cellphone was stolen during gym class. Remember? She won't get a new one until the end of the week. _

Lily could have killed her sister. She would have covered for her if the shoe had been on the other foot.

Horace: but she's using her mom's cellphone… I know that because she sent me a message too

And just when Lily thought her secret was out, it was Horace to the rescue! The girl sighed really relieved.

Horace winked at Lily when the others weren't looking. He didn't know what Lily was up to, but he was sure it was nothing bad. So he could very well help her.

After dinner, Lily left the residence and went straight to meet Connor.

They were really lucky and they managed to sneak into the movie theatre without being seen.

Lily and Connor had a great time watching the movie. It was a typical low-budget (and bad) horror film, but they had a great time nevertheless. Since they were the only people there, they could actually make comments out loud during the movie.

At the scary parts, Lily would put her head into his chest and he eventually put his arm around her. She felt so safe there.

Once the film finished, they both got up, and it finally happened… she kissed him and he kissed back. Soon they were making out on the seats of the theatre completely oblivious to the world.

Lilly finally looked at her watch realising, with horror, that it was almost midnight. Her parents would surly notice she wasn't in the residence and her curfew was two and a half hours ago. Well… technically, she never broke her curfew. After all, she was in the White House. She just wasn't in the residence.

_Lily: This was great, Connor, but I need to go home now_

_Conner: Ok. I better go too. I have an early day tomorrow_

_Lily: I had such a great time_

_Connor: me too! I had an amazing time_

A few minutes later, Lily went to the residence and saw her parents who were just coming back from the West Wing. She knew she would be better facing them now rather than later. Feeling a bit nervous, she went into the room.

_Lily: Hi mom, hi dad_

_Rod: Where have you been?_

_Mac: It's well past your curfew, missy_

_Lily: I never went out! I was simply at the movie theatre, watching a film, by my self_

_Mac: you weren't allowed to do that! You missed classes today._

_Rod: You were supposed to be catching up and studying for your civics test!_

_Lily: I had already done that before watching the movie._

That was a big lie. And nobody believed it for a second. But there was no point in having a big confrontation at that moment.

_Mac: fine! Just go to bed, and you better get up in time for school. By the way, I'm off to Sacramento in a couple of hours and your father is coming with me_

_Lily: Yeah, I know. The nanny is here for Amy_

_Mac: Honey, we will be back on Saturday morning. You all better behave. NO parties_

_Rod: And NO boys over! _

He looked at his daughter suspiciously.

For a second, Lily wondered if he knew about Connor. But, how could he know? They were so good at hiding it. Besides, they weren't really dating…. YET.

They were definitely getting there. They were about to become a couple. At least, that was what Lily hoped with all her heart.

To be continued… 


	4. Shes out of control

Thanks for your reviews and Thanks Lara for Betaing it. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief **

**Chapter 4: **

**She's out of control **

After Lily left to her room, Mac and Rod looked at each other worriedly. What were they going to do about lily? They were incredibly concerned about they oldest daughter. She was so out of control.

They knew she hadn't studied for the test, like she claimed. There was no way she could have studied and done all her assignments before going to the movie theatre. And they were even starting to wonder if she had gone to the movie theatre at all.

_Rod: you think she really was just watching a movie?_

_Mac: "just watching a movie"? Like that wasn't bad enough given how badly she's been neglecting school lately!_

_Rod: I know that's bad. But I was wondering if maybe she sneaked out to a friend's house… or to the mall, and lied to us about where she was._

Mac nodded and, reluctantly, she had to admit…

_Mac: she has been lying a lot lately. Maybe she wasn't where she said she was. _

_Rod: there is a way we can find out… _

_Mac: how? _

_Rod: Well, if she really was watching a movie the projector would still be hot._

The two of them stood up, and went quickly to the theatre. They noticed that the projector was still warm. But then, they saw something odd: on the third row of seats there were two empty cups of coke. And right next to the cups, there were two empty bags of candy corn. Just like her mother, Lily was addicted to them.

Mac picked up the two cups and the two bags.

_Mac: Either our daughter was very thirsty and hungry or two people were watching this movie._

Rod just shook his head, feeling more worried than he was before.

_Rod: It's looking more and more like our daughter has a new boyfriend._

Mac nodded, in agreement.

_Mac: if she had seen the movie with one of her friends she would have told us. This has to be about a boy. _   
_Rod: not only that, it has to be a boy we wouldn't like. Otherwise, we would have already met him or at least heard about him. _ Mac: I think you are right. Well… we can't do much until we know more about this mystery boy.   
Rod: True. And, for the moment, Amy's nanny will be watching all the kids. So Lily can't do anything bad. 

After that, Mac and Rod went back to the residence and got ready for their trip. Both of them gave each of their kids a goodnight kiss and headed off on the Air Force One.

The nanny Rod had personally hired was a lovely woman called Marie. She had dark hair, green eyes and a very small figure; also, her round face was often very red, which Amy considered hilarious. Marie was primarily there to supervise Amy, but while the President and First Gentleman were away, she was responsible for the other first children as well.

The next morning, it was 8.30 AM and Lily still hadn't woken up, even when Horace, Rebecca and Amy were all shouting at her to wake up. So, Marie entered into Lily's room to take care of the situation.

_Marie: All right, you three, why don't you go and get breakfast already? You are going to be late _

Next, Marie tried to wake the eldest first daughter up. But she was unsuccessful. Nothing could have woken Lillian up. The girl slept in and missed school again. Marie, naturally, would have to tell the President and first Gentleman about that.

Lily finally woke up around noon. Marie had told the girl that she was to go to school immediately. Lily still could make it to the last periods and she had to hand in her History essay.

Of course, Lily hadn't even done the essay. So, she pulled a Lillian Calloway and, instead of going to school, she went shopping. She bought new shoes and a new dress she could wear to the upcoming State Dinner. She thought she would look very sexy in the dress she had chosen. It was definitely NOT the typical dress a 17 year old would wear. It was a grown up's dress. She would look so mature in it!

Eventually, Lily went back to the White House. She had completely forgotten about detention and the civics test. She knew she would be in big trouble when her parents found out, but she really did not want to be treated like a kid anymore. After all, she was 17. She was old enough to decide for herself about her own life.

Lily went to the West Wing, secretly trying to meet Connor. She knew he was doing the press briefings, since Kelly was with Mac, in Sacramento. Lily figured she could "accidentally" run into him after the briefing. Her plan worked perfectly. He came out the pressroom just as she passed by it.

Connor saw her and was immediately hit by the memory of the previous night. What was he thinking? He had to end everything with Lily. She was only 17, and she was the President's daughter. It could cause a lot of problems if the First Daughter dated an older black man who happened to work at the White House.

Lily greeted him enthusiastically.

_Lily: Hi!_

_Connor: hi, Lily_

Connor looked around nervously. He headed to his office and gestured Lily to follow him. They entered in his office, a place Lily had never seen before. It was very small, but comfortable, nevertheless.

Connor: listen… we need to talk 

_Lily: Why? What's wrong?_

_Conner: we can't repeat last night. It's not you, Lily. You are great and I had a good time. But we just can't do anything like that again. It's wrong. _

_Lily: but… but I thought you liked me_

_Conner: I do. But it doesn't matter. It would be very wrong if I kept dating you. It's just not going to work_

_Lily: How can you know that? Is this about my age? _

Connor didn't reply. But his face told Lily that it was about her age, or, at least, that her age was part of the problem.

_Lily: I'm not a kid, Connor. I can date someone of your age. _

Lily decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. She grabbed Connor and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was even better than when they made out in the movie theatre. It was way better. By the end, Connor was gasping for air…

_Connor: ok… you made your point extremely well… _

Lily grinned maliciously.

Connor felt so attracted to her. He knew, in his mind, that it was wrong, but he couldn't help feeling the way he felt about her. Without really thinking about the consequences, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Lily: so… this means you are not breaking up with me after all? 

As a response, Connor simply kissed her again.

_Connor: but Lily…nobody can know about us. _

_Lily: I know. Obviously, we need to hide our relationship. At least for now. _

_Connor: Only until it's the right time to tell your parents. _

Marie had been searching for Lily for a long while. They had phoned from the school and Marie had to take the call, since neither Mac nor Rod were home. She had found out that Lily never went to school and missed detention. 

The nanny searched everywhere. She finally found her in Connor's office. Luckily for Lily, the two of them were simply talking when Marie entered the office angrily.

_Marie: LILLIAN ELIZABETH CALLOWAY!!! I have been looking all over for you young lady! _

Lily had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. Her nanny was shouting at her in front of her secret older boyfriend. She wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. She just looked mortified at Conner and then to Marie

_Lily: Marie, I can explain… _

She spoke very quietly, hoping that Conner would not hear.

_Marie: NO! what you can do, young lady, is go to your room…RIGHT NOW! _

Lily left quickly to go to her room, just so things wouldn't get even worse.

Marie simply looked at Connor, and it hit her that she had just made a scene in somebody else's office.

Marie: oh… I'm sorry you had to see that. But sometimes kids need some real discipline.

_Connor: of course… I understand_

_Marie: I hope she wasn't bothering you, _

_Conner: No, Ma'am, we were just talking… about an interview she'll give to a teen's magazine. She wanted some advise from the President's communications team. _

Connor congratulated himself for thinking the excuse so quickly. Marie never questioned it. She simply nodded.

Only a few minutes later, Marie entered Lily's bedroom. She wasn't done talking to her. As soon as she walked in, she found a furious Lily…

_Lily: HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME LIKE I'M A 5 YEAR OLD??????!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??? _

Marie was completely taken aback. No kid had ever yelled at her like that before. And while she was in charge, these kids would do exactly as she told them, and treat her with the respect that any adult should be shown.

_Marie: Don't you dare speak to me like that! While your parents are gone, I'm in charge of you and your siblings and while I'm in charge you'll me some respect. You can't yell at me like that and you can't ditch school. _

_Lily: I'm 17. I don't need a nanny_

_Marie: Until you can be trusted, I will treat you like a child. I know you ditched school and missed detention. So I'm gonna have to ground you. Until your parents get home, you won't leave the residence. Do I make myself clear?_

_Lily: Whatever!_

She replied back in a tone that made very clear she didn't care what Marie said

_Marie: Any more attitude from you and I'll ground you to your room_

She left the room, to an extremely angry teenager.

Rebecca and Horace knew that Lily had missed school. As soon as they got back to the residence, they heard everything about Marie and Lily's argument and how Marie grounded their big sister.

Having a nanny could be such a pain. The twins wanted to have a party, but they had to kiss that idea goodbye. They could never pull it off with Marie around. Although the three oldest kids insisted on telling everybody that she was only Amy's nanny, if either three of them crossed the line she would nanny them too. That was what Lily had learned by the hard way.

The next morning was Saturday. Rod and Mac would be back in a matter of minutes. Lily wanted to make a good impression so she was making pancakes for everybody.

Rebecca was the first one to enter the kitchen

_Rebecca: morning, Lily… _

_Lily: morning. Guess what? I'm making pancakes! _

_Becca: cool. Hey, I was wondering, do you want to head to Georgetown later today?_

Lily really wanted to go. It sounded fun.

Lily: yeah… sure! 

She just hoped her parents wouldn't find out about yesterday until she was already gone with Becca.

Just a few minutes later, Becca, Horace and Amy were around the table chatting and Lily was standing behind the stove. Then, Mac and Rod walked into the kitchen.

_Amy: Mommy, Daddy!!_

The little girl got up and ran to her parents, giving them both a big hug.

_Mac: Hi, How are my babies?_

Mac kissed her other three kids. Rod did the same right after her.

_Mac: Any pancakes left, honey?_

Lily scooped a pancake onto her mother's plate as Mac reached for the syrup. Moments later the entire family was sharing a nice breakfast.

_Rod: so, are you kids doing anything today?_

_Rebecca: Lily and I are going to Georgetown later_

_Horace: Dad, I was thinking we could go to a baseball game next week_

_Rod: Sure_

Just then, Marie came into the kitchenette.

_Mac: Ahh, Marie, how were the kids, did they behave?_

_Marie: Ma'am, Mr Calloway, I was wondering if we could have a chat_

Marie clearly indicated that she wanted to speak to the first parents away from the kids. So Mac and Rod stood up, already feeling worried. Mac looked each of her kids directly in the eyes as she stood up. Just by doing that, she could tell that Lily was the one who was in trouble.

When the three adults were alone, Marie explained what had happened.

_Marie: Madam President, Mr. Calloway. I'm truly concerned about lily. Her school phoned, she didn't go to school yesterday, she missed detention and her civics test. _

_Mac: I see_

_Rod: Is there anything else we should know?_

_Marie: Well, she was incredibly rude to me, so I grounded her until you got home. Her school also want to meet with you. They asked that you call them on Monday to arrange a time_

_Mac: How were the other kids?_

_Marie: Good as gold, Ma'am_

_Rod: thank you, Marie_

Marie left and got ready to head home.

Rod and Mac were now more worried than ever.

_Mac: We'll sort her. Don't worry_

_Rod: Lets go talk to her now_

Mac and Rod went back to the kitchen. Lily was clearing up the plates and putting them into the dishwasher.

_Rebecca: Mom, Lil and I are just about to go to Georgetown. Can we have some money, please?_

_Mac: Rebecca you can go, but your sister is not going anywhere today_

_Rod: Or for the next two weeks, for that matter_

Becca knew a big fight was coming up, and she didn't want to get caught in the middle, so she simply left without saying anything.

_Lily: What has Marie told you? Mom, that woman has it in for me!_

_Mac: No, don't blame her. You were the one who didn't go to school. You were the one who missed detention so you are the one who is to blame and you are the one who is going to face the consequences!_

_Rod: I don't think we need to say how disappointed we are in you! Your behaviour is unacceptable! _

Lily rolled her eyes, she was sick of getting treated like a little kid.

_Mac: And don't you ever roll your eyes at me or at your father again. Now go to your room. You can stay there for the rest of the weekend._

_Lily: That is so unfair. You treat me like a kid!_

_Mac: When you stop acting like a kid we will stop treating you like a kid. Now get upstairs right now!_

Lily left to go to her room

_Lily: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!! PRISONERS HAVE MORE RIGHTS THAN ME!!! _

She slammed the door to her room to make sure the entire world knew she was in a bad mood.

To be continued… 

**Please review.**


	5. The grown up looking dress

I don't own Commander in Chief 

**Martha thanks for letting me borrow part of your Story "after the state dinner", its what inspired this chapter**

**Chapter 5: **

**The grown up-looking dress**

It was the day Mac's first State Dinner as President. The President of Russia and his wife would visit the United States oin official business and everybody at the White House was busy with the preparations for such an event.

Rebecca didn't want to go to the State Dinner. She wanted to spend some time alone with Mike, her new boyfriend. So she had came up with a plan to make that happen: she would simply pretend that she had to study for a biology test with a classmate.

It was obvious to Becca that Mike wanted to visit her, his hints had left no room for doubt. What Becca didn't get was that Mike was just using her. So she had gladly arranged for the study-date to be at the White House.

Mac and Rod were worried about Lily's behaviour. They had seriously discussed what they could do about that. When they were to the meeting in her school, they only got more bad news. So they had decided that enough was enough. The situation was out of their control. They needed help. And they needed it now.

They called Mac's mother and told her everything about Lily. Kate had immediately offered her help. Before they knew it, a decision had been made: Kate would move to the White House. And she would arrive on the day of the State Dinner. 

The old woman was more than happy to move in with her family. She couldn't see Mac, Rod and her grandkids as often as she did when they still lived in Connecticut. She missed everybody so much and felt very lonely. She had a secret boyfriend, called Bill, but he was married to a woman who was in coma, so Kate had broken up with him for everybody's sake.

The kids were very happy that their grandmother was coming to stay. Amy, especially, was overjoyed. She appreciated more than the others the extra attention she would soon get.

Lily loved her grandmother, but she was less happy with the news than the others. She knew very well that her grandmother would be watching her all the time and making sure she behaved. And that meant she and Conner would have to be a lot more careful. The bright side was that, with Kate around, Lily could probably consider herself Marie-free. 

The day of the State Dinner, during the afternoon, Mac was working in her office with Kelly and Connor, as usual.

At the same time, Rebecca and Lily were on their way to the Oval Office. Rebecca had asked Rod if she could miss the State Dinner. Of course, he had said no. So now she was going to ask her mother.

Lily knew it was a bad idea, so she tried to stop her sister

_Lily: I don't even know why you are asking Mom. Dad's already said no_

_Rebecca: Well, mom might say yes_

_Lily: Look, Rebecca, I know you want to see Mike, but you shouldn't. He is a jerk, you just don't know it yet_

_Becca: you don't know what you are talking about. He really likes me! Why do you want to ruin this for me? _

_Lily: I just don't what you to get hurt! I dated boys like him. I do know what I'm taking about. _

_Rebecca: Look, just because you are ten months older than me, does not mean you have all the answers. You don't know it all_

_Lily: I know this: you shouldn't date a jerk like Mike_

_Rebecca: Don't you be a jerk and leave me alone! If you can have a boyfriend… I can have one too! _

_Lily freaked out. Did Becca really know about Connor? How could that be? Nobody was to know about that. _

_Lily: I don't have a boyfriend! _

_Rebecca: Oh, come on! I know you. I can tell when there is a new guy in your life. I see how happy you are. So, back off and let me be happy too…_

With that, they continued walking.   
Lily desperately wanted to tell her sister everything about Connor. She needed to talk about it with someone. And even though Rebecca and her sometimes fought, Lily knew she could trust her sister with the secret. But she had promised Connor not to tell anyone. 

As soon as they arrived at the outer office, Vince went to tell Mac that her daughters were there. A few seconds later Connor and Kelly came out. That took Lily by surprise because she had no idea Connor would be in the Oval Office at that moment. She couldn't help smiling delighted as she greeted him.

_Lily: Hi Connor! _

She spoke excitedly. She noticed quickly that she was going to give herself away, so she rushed to greet Kelly as well.

_Lily: Hi Kelly!_

But Rebecca had already seen the smile on Lily's face and the look in her eyes when Connor showed up. And so had Kelly. 

Kelly and Connor greeted the girls and then left to go to their own offices.

_Rebecca: You know… he's too old for you. He would never be interested in a 17-year-old girl. He probably just sees you as a kid_

On the inside, Lily was laughing. "Becca is so clueless" she thought. Connor obviously didn't see her as a kid. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed her. And they definitely wouldn't be secretly dating. But just in case, Lily had chose the right dress to look like a grown woman, and not a kid

_Lily: sis, age is just a minor insignificant detail. Besides, have you seen my dress for tonight? Let's just say I wont be looking like a kid tonight. Trust me_

At that moment, Mac came out of her office.

_Becca: hey, mom_

Mac gave her daughters a hug.

Mac: I'm so glad to see you both! It's nice to see two friendly faces. 

When Mac noticed that their daughters were nervous, she realised this wasn't just a friendly visit. They wanted something.

Mac: so… why do you want to see me? Lily: mom, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your silver necklace for tonight. The one you bought in Paris. 

Mac hesitated at first. But then she thought there was no reason to say no.

_Mac: ok, but you have to take good care of it_

_Lily: thanks mom! I'll protect it with my life_

Lily then left and Becca was next… 

Becca: Um, Mom, I had something to ask too…but, I mean, if you're busy I can... 

Becca was about to leave. She had so chickened out. But Mac stopped her.

_Mac: Oh, no, no, no... you can tell me, what is it?_

Becca: Um, I was wondering if I could skip the State Dinner tonight?

Mac: Oh Becca...I was hoping we'd all go...  


_Becca: It's just that I have to study for this huge test, um, with a friend._

She conveniently "forgot" to tell her mother that the "friend" in question was a boy and that Rod had already told her she HAD to go to the State Dinner.

At that moment, Vince showed up looking for Mac.

_Vince: Madame President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Nora is on the phone. She wants to talk to you and implied that it was a matter of urgency...  
_

Mac rolled her eyes

_Mac: Of course it is!_

What wasn't with Nora?

Mac sighed frustrated. She knew Becca simply didn't want to go to dinner. But there was no time to get into that. She simply decided to leave it up to Becca.

_Mac: I don't know, Becca. You know? Why don't you just follow your conscience?_

A few hours later, the First Family came down to the State Dinner.

Lily wasn't kidding when she said earlier that she wouldn't look like a kid. She was wearing a black, strapless, backless dress. It was low at the front, and went down to just below her knees. She had also gotten the right accessories for it…. and the right shoes. She was already tall, but her 4-inch heels would make her look even taller.

Rod and Mac were shocked by the dress that Lily had chosen to wear. They were astonished by how grown up she looked.

Later on, everyone was dancing. Jim, of course, was dancing with Jayne. Kate was dancing with Nathan. Rod was dancing with Mrs Karkova. Horace started to dance with Kelly and Lily with Conner. Meanwhile, Mac was dancing with President Dimitri Karkov, to everybody's surprise.

Once that dance was over, Mac went over to rescue Kelly from Horace. The first son had been annoying the press secretary all night. And while many girls would kill to have Horace drooling over them, Mac knew Kelly wasn't one of them.

The President also noticed that Connor and Lily were dancing as well. Since Connor was new and didn't know many people yet, Mac was glad Lily was being friendly towards him.

For the next song, Rod went to dance with his mother in law and Mac decided to dance with Horace.

Lily kept dancing with Connor. He looked so hansom in a tux. She really wanted to kiss him but, of course, she couldn't.

Connor really thought Lily was beautiful, especially in that dress. He could see a lot more of her body, and he loved every inch of it.

Lily then whispered in his year...

Lily: I'd love it if we could spend some time alone 

_Conner: That sounds so good. Sadly, that's impossible tonight... with all these people around. What if they see us leaving together?_

_Lily: I have an idea. I'm going to tell my Mom I'm very sick. She will let me go up to bed. Then, in about 15 minutes, come up to the residence... I'll leave my door open_

Conner was worried about getting caught, but spending the night with Lily definitely was something too good to miss.

_Conner: and your parents won't see us?_

_Lily: Mom will come up at night to make sure I'm in bed, but you can hide in the bathroom when that happens. I can always hear her go into Amy's room first_

_Conner: Ok._

Lily went over to her mother. The girl was hot and blushed just from thinking about Conner staying over, so it wasn't too hard to pretend she was ill.

_Lily: Mom, I don't feel too good. I think I've got a migraine, do you mind if I just go on up to bed?_

Mac put her hand on her daughter's head. She did feel very hot.

_Mac: Ok baby. Go up and put your pyjamas on. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in_

_Lily: Mom, I'm 17! I don't need you to tuck me in. Besides, you still have all this to deal with_

_Mac: I don't care if your 17 or 77! You're my baby and your sick. I'll be up in 5 minutes. End of the story!_

_Lily: Ok_

On her way to the residence, she told Conner to wait until her mother had come downstairs. She then told the secret service to let Connor into the Residence, without asking any question, when he went upstairs.

Once in her bedroom, she got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later, her Mac came up, tucked the covers over her and gave her a kiss and left.

After her mother left, Lily took any teddies, or anything that looked babyish, and hid them under her bed or in the closet. She wanted Conner to think she was a grown up, after all.

Conner went to Lily's room without being seen. He sneaked in and she was sitting on her bed, nervously. He thought she looked adorable.

As soon as she saw him, she stood up and kissed him. It was a very slow kiss, but deep and passionate. Soon, they started to make out on the bed. He was touching and kissing parts of Lily's body no boy had ever touched or kissed before. Lily was enjoying it so much. It was the first time she had gotten past second base.

_Conner: That dress you had on today was so sexy_

_Lily: Thanks..._

It just felt so good. Suddenly, she found herself wearing nothing but her underwear. That's when she began to panic. Were they really about to have sex? She wasn't ready for that. She had never intended to go that far.

_Lily: wait! wait! Stop it!!! _

Connor stopped kissing her immediately. He was very confused. Didn't she want to have sex? Wasn't that the reason she wore such a sexy, provocative dress?

_Connor: what's wrong? _

_Lily: I'm not ready, Connor. I'm so sorry... but I'm not ready to do what you want to do. _

_Connor: I thought you wanted it. Don't you want to make love with me?_

_Lily: I don't. But I will... I'm just not ready to do it now. I swear I'll be ready after we date for a while_

_Connor: oh... ok... that's ok. I understand_

_Lily: I just… I just need more time. That's all. _

_Connor: Lillian…. Are you a virgin? _

_Lily: yes…. are you mad at me? _

_Connor: no... no... I just didn't know. That's all. Look, this was simply a misunderstanding. It's not a big deal. I'll wait for you to be ready. _

_Lily: really? _

_Connor: I care about you, Lily. I swear it won't happen until you want it to happen. _

Then he held her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**To be continue….**


	6. Real men like smart woman

**Again, thanks to Martha for letting me use part of her fic "After the State Dinner"**

**Chapter 6: **

**Real men like smart women**

Right after tucking Lily in, Mac was leaving the residence to go back to the State Dinner. But she decided to go to the Family Room first. She really wanted to see Becca. She saw Amy playing video games and Rebecca sitting with her study partner... who was a very cute boy. Mac wasn't shocked at all, but she did feel disappointed.

Rebecca didn't see her mother come into the room, so she continued flirting shamelessly

_Rebecca: I don't get any of this! It's so hard. That's why I'm going to be in summer school... _

Mac was so not impressed with what her daughter was saying. Becca was the smartest girl in her class. Who would believe that she would need to go to summer school?

_Mike: I'll help you past the test…_

_Becca: if someone can help me pass, it's you _

Mac couldn't take it anymore. She decided to cough, so they'd notice her presence.

Mike stood up nervously. Mac ignored him and talked to Amy.

_Mac: Amy, it's after ten. You should be in bed _

_Amy: but Horace said I could stay up as late as I wanted!_

_Mac: But I'm telling you to go to bed NOW, Missy_

Amy threw down the game control, and stomped out of the room. Then Mac pointed to Rebecca

_Mac: you should know better than letting her stay up this late. I should have told Marie to come. And I think it's time for your friend to go home_

_Rebecca: But we have a big test tomorrow_

_Mac: well, the best thing before a test is a good nights sleep_

Mike said goodbye to Becca, greeted the President politely and then left.

Rebecca was incredibly angry at her mother

_Rebecca: Mom, that was so embarrassing!! _

_Mac: I don't have time for this young lady! All you need to know is that I am very angry with you. Now go and get Amy ready for bed _

Mac then went back downstairs. Just at that moment Kelly was leaving, saying she had a headache. Mac thought there must be something going around. It was then when the President noticed that Connor had left early too. She found the coincidence a little strange.

Later, Mac went upstairs again, this time to go to bed. She checked on Amy first and then on Becca. She wanted to have a long talk with her middle daughter. Mac did not like that she was playing dumb for some sleazy boy.

_Mac: We need to talk honey_

_Rebecca: Mom, I really like Mike and he's a nice guy_

_Mac: really? A nice guy would never expect you to play dumb for him. You are an intelligent girl. You should be proud of that, and not act down to make a guy feel good_

_Rebecca: I know that, Mom. I promise I won't do it again_

_Mac: And you lied to me, you never told me your study date was with a boy_

_Rebecca: I didn't lie, I just never told you_

_Mac: A lie of omission is still a lie. On top of all… you got me in trouble with your father! He had already said you couldn't miss the State Dinner. You have any idea how mad he was at me? He thought I was disrespecting him _

_Becca: I'm sorry mom… I will never do it again… _

_Mac: Ok… now it's time for bed, baby_

Mac kissed her daughter. Right before leaving the room, she turned around and added…

_Mac: oh… and, FYI, when I met your father I didn't have to hide my intelligence to get him to like me. A real man actually likes women who are strong, confident and smart. _

The following day, Mac got up very early for a run. She went out and enjoyed the exercise. She loved to run in the morning. It always made her feel wide-awake for the rest of the day.

After a while, she got back to the residence, and had breakfast with her kids. Lily was still in bed, this time Mac left her to sleep, thinking that the girl was sick.

Kelly had just arrived to the White House for work. On the way to her office, she could see Connor coming out of the Residence wearing the same clothes as he had on at the State Diner. Then she remembered how he had danced with Lily all night and how Lily had left the dinner early. This didn't look good. But maybe this wasn't what it looked like. Sure, Lily was always smiling and flirting with Connor, but there was no way he would hate her. After all, she was just kid. Although, last night Lily had looked like she was in her 20's. The Press Secretary would need to have a serious talk with her deputy.

Later on, Kelly decided to confront Connor before their staff meeting. She just had to know if her suspicions were correct.

Connor entered her office and saw that his boss was looking incredibly serious.

_Kelly: Connor, you understand that working in The White House, so close to the Oval Office, is not like any other job. What you do in your free time might affect this administration in a very negative way… _

_Connor: Kelly, I know that… is something wrong? _

_Kelly: I just need to ask you a personal question and you need to tell me the truth. _

_Connor: ok… _

_Kelly: Last night, did you sleep with her? _

_Connor: With who?? I don't even know what you are talking about, Kelly_

_Kelly: Oh, come on…I saw you leaving the President's residence very early in the morning, wearing the clothes you wore last night. So… are you sleeping with her? _

Connor: what? You think I slept with the President???? That's ridiculous! 

_Kelly: No, you moron, I think you slept with her TEENAGE Daughter! _

Connor just looked at his boss, stunned. Kelly knew. There was no way he could deny it.

_Connor: Please… please, don't tell anyone_

_Kelly: She's 17! She's barely over the age of consent. God! The First Gentleman will kill you when he finds out. Connor, what you did may be legal, and with her consent… but someone of your age having sex with someone of her age might still be considered abuse by many people. _

_Connor: sex??? Kelly, I never had sex with her. We just feel sleep in the same bed _

_Kelly: good, but it doesn't matter! You can't date her_

_Connor: but I care about her! _

The two of them continued having a heated disagreement over the eldest first daughter.

Mac had to go to that morning's staff meeting as well. She passed by Kelly's office and noticed that Connor and Kelly were having a heated disagreement. She didn't know what that was about, but she overheard him saying….

_Connor: Kelly, I know it's wrong but I can't help who I fall in love with._

Then Mac thought her suspicions were right. First, Kelly and Connor left the State Dinner at the same time; and now he was saying those words and wearing the same clothes he had wore the night before. The President was now sure that there was something going on between Connor and Kelly.

Mac couldn't hear anything more of the argument because at that moment, Connor and Kelly left the office to go to the staff meeting. They both greeted her politely, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Then, they all simply went to the meeting. Once it was finished everyone headed out. But the President needed to talk alone with her press secretary.

_Mac: Kelly, can you stay for a second?_

Kelly waited behind, wondering what the President might want.

_Mac: I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude in your personal life…I know you are a grown woman. But, do you really think your relationship with Connor is appropriate? You are his superior. That guy works for you…it's not appropriate for you to date him. _

Kelly was completely puzzled. She didn't know what the President meant.

Kelly: Madam President, what are you talking about? 

_Mac: I know about you and Connor_

What Kelly really wanted to ask now was: "have you been drinking?" Of course, she didn't say a word and simply stared at her boss, in astonishment.

Mac noticed the shock and confusion in Kelly's face.

_Mac: I noticed that you both left at the same time, and now he is wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I connected the dots_

_Kelly: Ma'am, there is nothing going on with Connor and I…I swear. I just had a headache last night. _

_Mac: Oh… I'm so sorry, Kelly. I just assumed… It's just… I overheard him saying that he couldn't help who he fell in love with… _

_Kelly: oh… well… I understand then why you thought I was dating him…but I'm not _

Mac had automatically assumed that, if Connor was in love with someone he shouldn't, that someone was Kelly. The president was now a little curious about who was Connor talking about. Of course, she didn't want to disrespect anybody's privacy by asking.

_Mac: I guess I was wrong, then. I'm sorry_

_Kelly: It's ok, Ma'am _

Kelly then left to her office. She felt really bad. She had lied by omission to the President. She wanted to tell her so badly about Connor and Lily, but it wasn't up to her. Kelly's only responsibility was to keep the secret from the press. If the oldest First Daughter wanted to keep secrets from her mother that was Lily's problem.

**To be continued…. **

**Please Review, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter goes up**


	7. Fun under the covers

Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief 

**Chapter 7: **

**Fun under the covers**

Thanksgiving Day finally came. All the kids were so glad to be off school.

Connor was planning to spend thanksgiving alone because his family lived very far away. But when Mac found out about his plans, she took pity of him and invited him to have Thanksgiving Dinner at the White House. The young man happily accepted the invitation and Lily was completely delighted when she heard the news.

Rebecca was still dating Mike, much to the annoyance of her entire family. Nobody liked him one bit.

Just before Thanksgiving dinner, Mac was in the dinning-room talking to her mother. Kate was overjoyed because she had helped to organize everything.

_Mac: This all looks wonderful, mom_

_Kate: Really? I wasn't so sure about the sitting arrangements. See? You and Rod are at the centre of the table… you have Mr Templeton to your left. And Sara to Rods right…while the youngest are all together at the end of the table… _

_Mac: that's fine_

But as soon as Kate left, Mac made a little change. Kate had put Kelly next to Horace and Lily at Horace's other side. But Mac didn't think it was a good idea to have Kelly and Horace next to one another. Kelly surely wouldn't get a minute of peace that way. So she swapped the place card for Connor and Horace, which meant that Lily and Connor were next to each other.

Finally the dinner that Kate prepared was ready. Everybody took their seats. Lily whispered softly to her boyfriend…

_Lily: How would you like to spend the night again? Same trick as last time?_

Connor smiled. Already picturing all the wild things he was sure they'd do.

_Connor: Sounds good_

Kelly looked over at Connor and shook her head worriedly. She decided that she should talk to Lily. Maybe she would listen to her.

Everyone took hands to say grace. Lily loved the feeling of Connor's hand over hers. He gave her hand a little squeeze, which made her heart race fast… like his touch did every time.

Once dinner was over, everyone went to one of the other rooms to have after-dinner drinks. Lily decided that was the perfect time to fake a migraine.

_Lily: Mom, I don't feel so well. I have another migraine_

_Mac: another one? baby, I think maybe we should get Dr Brock to have some tests done on you_

Mac was very concerned.

_Lily was afraid she might have gone too far with her fake headaches. She definitely didn't want the doctor to see her and expose her lie. _

_Lily: Oh no, mom. Don't worry. I think I just ate too much chocolate, just like at the State Dinner_

_Mac: OK, baby. I'll come up in a few minutes_

_Lily: MOM!! I can put myself to bed. Please, I don't want to ruin your evening _

Mac rolled her eyes and walked back into the room where everybody else was.

Kelly was standing very close to them and overheard the conversation. She decided that now it was her chance to talk to Lily

_Kelly: So… a headache? I'm sure that Connor will have to leave soon as well…_

_Lily: Kelly, what are you talking about?_

_Kelly: You and Connor. I know about you two_

_Lily: I can't believe he told you! We decided not to tell anyone_

_Kelly: He didn't tell me anything. I worked it out for myself. Besides, I saw him coming out the Residence the morning after the State Dinner_

_Lily: Oh…I see. But Kelly, please, don't tell my parents… _

_Kelly: I won't because that's not my place. But you are walking a very fine line and I strongly suggest that you tell your parents now. It wont be long before they find out on their own and it's best for you if you tell them before that happens_

_Lily: They can't find out… I just can't tell them. They might break us up! Kelly, I really love him. I can't lose him. I don't know what to do. I mean… I know we can't hide it for ever… but at least until I'm 18_

Lily really didn't know what to do. She was smart enough to know, deep down, that her relationship with Conner was doomed and that she was going to end up hurt. But she tried to ignore the little voice of reason inside her because she loved Connor very much.

Kelly saw the struggle in Lily's eyes. The teenager was clearly lost.

_Kelly: All I'll tell you is that I think you should be very careful. After all, he is a lot older than you. Don't do anything that you are not comfortable with _

_Lily: That's ok. I already talked about this with him. We are not going to have sex. He truly is a gentleman_

Just then, Connor came out thinking that his girlfriend would already be in her bedroom. He got a little worried when he saw her with Kelly. But then he realised he had nothing to worry about. Kelly wasn't the kind of person who would cross the line by getting too involved in somebody else's love life

_Kelly: Well, I'll leave you two alone _

Right after that, Connor and Lily went up to her room. As soon as they got there, they started making out. Once again things went very fast. Pretty soon, Lily found herself topless. She was lying on bed with Connor on top of her.

Things were going so well. Connor was sure that tonight would finally be THE night. Of course, he was prepared for such an event. The young man reached into his trouser pocket, which was now on the floor. He took the condoms.

Lily saw him taking the condoms from his pocket and freaked out. She was really scared. She didn't want to lose her virginity yet.

_Lily: Connor, wait! Stop, please! _

Connor stopped, realizing that Lily didn't want to do it after all. He was getting very frustrated. Lily was always leading him on and stopping him just when he was ready for sex. He didn't like the way she just toyed with him. However, he wanted to act nice and understanding because she was only 17. He didn't want to push her.

_Lily: I'm sorry. I'm still not ready_

_Connor: oh, honey, that's ok… _

_Lily: I'm sorry_

_Connor: Don't worry! It's Ok. But… do you have any idea when you will be ready?_

_Lily: I don't know, Connor. I'm just… I'm scared_

He put his arm around her.

_Connor: You don't have to be scared. You know I wont hurt you. I would never hurt you. If that's all that's worrying you, then don't worry anymore_

_Lily: It's just… sex is such a important thing, and I'm very nervous… I've never done it before. I want to be good at it and I'm not ready now. I'm sorry… I know you really want to do it_

_Connor: Honey, relax. I don't mind waiting. You know we wont do anything you don't want to_

_Lily: I know_

Lily didn't want to lose her virginity, but she still wanted to be a woman in Connor's eyes. She didn't want him to think she was just a girl. She thought of a way she could keep Connor interested without sleeping with him.

_Lily: hey, I may not be ready to go all the way, but I still can make things fun for you… _

She unzipped his trousers. She was very surprised by what she saw… she had never seen one of those _things_ before and this one looked incredibly big. Lily quickly overcame her surprise and found herself pleasuring her new man. She used her hands to pleasure Connor and he enjoyed it completely. Lily was so glad that she could satisfy him.

Once they were finished, the two of them laid in bed together. He cradled her in his arms. Lily felt so safe there, like no one could ever hurt her. Eventually, Connor fell asleep. Lily just watched him, thinking that he looked really cute.

She suddenly heard her Mom and Dad coming down the hallway. What could she do? They couldn't come into her room. It would be a disaster. She decided to go out and greet them. She opened the door and saw them coming out of Becca's room.

_Mac: hey, honey_

_Lily: hi_

_Mac: So, how's your headache?_

_Lily: It's gone now, mom. I was just going to watch some TV for a while_

_Mac: Ok. But, Lily, don't stay up to late. You have homework to do tomorrow_

_Lily: Yes, mom_

Lily went to her room and turned her TV on. Connor was still asleep so she just watched TV. And hour later, Lily climbed into bed next to him and fell asleep.

Connor woke up first, at 7AM. He had 2 hours to go home to take a shower and change clothes. He didn't have to be at work until 9. He took a few minutes to watch his girl, who was sleeping right next to her. He loved seeing Lily asleep. She looked so peaceful and content. He smiled and gently stroked her hair. About 10 minutes later, Lily woke up. He leaned down to her and kissed her. 

_Connor: good morning, my darling--- _

_Lily was still half asleep. _

_Lily: morning… _

_Connor: I have to go to work now, darling… but I had a great time. _

_Lily: Yeah, me too. _

_Connor: I'm sorry I have to leave this early--- _

_Lily: It's ok. I have tons of homework to do, and a test to study for, anyway _

_Connor: wow… I can't believe I have a girlfriend who still has homework_

Lily was now fully awake. She sat on the bed and stated seriously...

_Lil11y: I'm NOT a kid, Connor_

_Connor: I know that! You're a lot more mature than most 17 year olds. You know, when I was your age, all I was interested in was partying and breaking the rules. Not like you. I just meant to say that I like the way you care about school. A kid would just ditch school all the time and forget about homework _

Lily was so embarrassed. Connor had no idea that she had been neglecting school lately. She realised then that she would have to act more mature in school too if she wanted to keep Connor by her side. If she acted like a woman her relationship with Connor could work out and last forever.

The two of them cuddled for a little while on the bed. They could stay that way forever. But they had both many things to do.

_Lily: well… we better get you out._

Lily and Connor were leaving her bedroom when Rebecca opened her door and saw them. Becca wasn't surprised by what she saw.

_Rebecca: I knew it! I just knew it. HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING?_

_Lily: shhh!! Who don't you just let the whole world know? _

_Rebecca: mom and dad will freak! _

They continued to walk down the hallway when they heard Kate and Amy walking towards them. Rebecca quickly opened a closet and Connor hid inside it.

_Kate: Hi girls! We were thinking that maybe we could go to the mall after lunch_

Kate loved spending time with her grandkids and she knew they all needed a little extra attention.

_Lily: sorry, grandma. I can't. I have too much schoolwork to do_

_Rebecca: I'll go… I have already done most of my homework. I'll do the rest later _

Lily now regretted not doing her homework when she was supposed to. If she had, then now she would have time to do fun things like going to the mall or spend time with Connor.

_Kate: ok… and, Lily, remember that your parents will want to check all your homework by the end of the weekend _

_Lily: ok_

Lily was so embarrassed she knew Connor would have heard that, and after all he thought she took school so seriously.

Kate and Amy walked away to make pancakes for breakfast.

Becca and Lily got Connor out of the closer. But they didn't see Mac coming up the stairs. The President was surprised to see the Deputy Press Secretary in the residence so early in the morning.

_Mac: Connor, what are you doing here?_

Connor had to come up with a good excuse and quickly.

_Connor: Ma'am, I just wanted to go over your speech… _

_Becca: He wanted to wait for you in the living room… but, of course, we insisted on giving him a tour…_

Lily remembered then that a teen's magazine wanted to interview her in a week, so she decided to use that as an excuse as well.

_Lily: and you know how nervous I am about that interview next week… so I wanted to talk to him about what I have to say… _

For a very short moment, Mac believed them. But the President suddenly realised that Connor had the same clothes on as the night before. And she remembered how Connor and Lily left at the exact same time. They had also left the state Dinner at the same time.

Mac now wanted to kick her self for not seeing it before. How could she be so stupid? How could she not have noticed all the flirting between them? Lily's smiles at him? The two empty cups at the movie theatre?

And what about the conversation Mac had overheard between Connor and Kelly? Mac knew Connor is in love with somebody he shouldn't love. And it's not Kelly. But… is that somebody Lily?

To be continued… 


	8. Guess who's coming to dinner

Chapter 8:

Guess who's coming to dinner?

Lily saw the look on her mother's face and she just knew she had been caught. All she could do was pray… pray for her mother to be sympathetic and understanding about the situation with Connor.

_Mac: Rebecca, could you go downstairs and help Grandma and Amy?_

_Rebecca : Sure_

Rebecca looked at her sister and mouthed softly: "_good luck_". She surely was going to need it

_Mac: Lily, go to your room! I'll soon be there to deal with you_

Lily: but mom, it's not how it seems 

_Mac: YOUNG LADY, if I were you I would do as I was told!_

Lily reluctantly left for her room. She didn't really want to talk to her mom at all. She knew this was going to be bad… very-very bad.

Mac wanted to talk to Lily and put some sense into her. But, at the moment, she had a bigger fish to fry. She turned around and shot Connor a very mad stare.

_Mac: Mr. Fitzpatrick, go and wait outside my office_

_Connor: Yes, Ma'am_

The young man had never been so afraid in his entire life. He was sure that he would have to leave the country and hide where nobody could ever find him.

Mac went on a desperate hunt for her husband. She didn't want to deal with this by herself. She finally found him in the kitchen eating left over Thanksgiving Turkey.

Rod: hi, honey… this is delicious… want some? 

He seemed to be in a very good mood. Mac knew that would end soon.

Mac: no… thanks Rod: is something wrong? 

_Mac: You could say that…… I need to talk with you alone_

Becca looked over at her Mother knowing only too well that her fathers good mood was going to be lifted very shortly, she was glad that her Mother would tell her Father in a room where she was not present.

Rod stood up and left the Kitchen with his wife not knowing the harsh reality that was going to be set down on him very shortly. They walked to the Presidential bedroom and they sat on the bed. Mac would much rather Rod to be sitting for this news.

_Rod: So… what's so important that I had to leave my food_

_Mac: I found out who Lily's secret boyfriend is_

Rod immediately dropped his happy expression and got deadly serious in hearing the 2 words Lily and boyfriend.

_Rod: oh no! Let me guess… some collage boy, who's far too old for her_

Mac raised her eyebrow

_Mac: Not quite… a certain Deputy Press Secretary, who is far-far too old for her_

_Rod: What? Connor? Is this a joke? _

_Mac: no… she's actually dating Connor_

Rod looked more angry and stood up to start pacing the room

_Rod: NOT ANYMORE! He's a dead man! _

_Mac: Rod, calm down_

_Rod: I'm going to kill him…_

Mac: Rod…please, calm down! You are not helping! 

_Rod: sorry… what do you want to do? _

_Mac: well… you are too upset to talk to Lily now… so I'll talk to her. Then we can both go and deal with Connor after the staff meeting_

_Rod: Are you going to fire him?_

_Mac: For doing what? For dating a girl who obviously likes him and is legally old enough to have sex?_

_Rod: Sex? Mac, if he has touched her, I swear, I won't be responsible for my actions_

_Mac: I'm going to talk with Lily now…please, try not to have a stroke while I'm gone_

Rod now gave her a cute smile. He was so thankful that Mac was so calm and centered. He appreciated how she always kept her cool.

_Rod: ok. I'll do my best _

Mac got to her daughter's room. She didn't bother knocking and walked straight in.

_Lily: mom, can't you knock? _

_Mac: Lillian, I'm NOT in the mood! What the hell have you and Connor been up to?_

_Lily: please, don't tell dad!_

_Mac: too late he knows, and lets just say he's not too pleased!_

Mac sat on the bed, next to her oldest daughter. She could see Lily was upset, but Mac was still furious with her.

Mac: _Lily, what_ _were you thinking getting involved with that man?_

_Lily: mom! He's really nice and I really like him!_

_Mac: I'm sure he's a nice man… But he's not right for you_

_Lily: Why? Because he's black and I'm white? _

Lily was only playing dumb to bug her mother. She actually knew what the real problem was.

_Mac: no! Because he's 28 years old! He's 11 years older than you_

_Lily: I know_

_Mac: he'll be 30 in two years… a year before you turn 20! _

_Lily: I know! And I couldn't care less. I love him, mom. Age is just a number_

_Mac: honey, you are only 17. You may feel like a grownup, but your not. And he will want an adult relationship, he is after all an Adult_

_Lily: mom, please, stop treating me like a kid! _

_Mac: Well, you are a kid. And until you are 18 years old, I'm your legal guardian, which means what your father and I say goes_

_Lily: mom, I love him, and he loves me. Why can't you just see that?_

_Mac: Have you had sex with him?_

_Lily: No, I haven't… and I won't. I know I'm not ready for that. Please, give me some credit! _

Mac hoped that was the truth. But with Lily one could never be sure.

_Mac: ok… but promise me something… when you feel ready for sex just talk to me first. I'm your mother and there are certain things you need to know before taking that step. So I want you to always turn to me. Okay? _

_Lily: okay _

_Mac: All right… you can stay up here today. You don't leave the residence. do you understand?_

Lily: you know? It is totally unfair that you are mad at me for dating Connor when Becca is dating a complete jerk that slept with half the girls in our class

Mac was sure Lily would be lying about Mike, but just to be sure she would have a talk with her middle daughter also. This whole thing with Lily had made her realize that she really had no clue to what her kids have been getting up to.

_Mac: Well, but we are not talking about Rebecca right now… this is about you and Connor._

Lily just stared blankly at her mother, she still couldn't believe they got caught

_Mac: I asked you a question young lady, you know I don't like to have to ask twice_

_Lily: fine, I understand, I won't leave the Residence_

Mac stood up and walked away. As far as she was concerned, the conversation was over. But Lily called her before she could reach the door…

Lily: mom… 

_Mac: yes?_

_Lily: don't be mad at Connor. I pursued him in the first place…_ _and he's so nice to me_. _He has always been sweet and respectful…if you got to know him better you'll see how good he's for me_

Meanwhile, Connor was still sitting outside the President's office. Everyone was wondering why he was there and why he was so nervous. Only Kelly had a sneaking suspicion.

_Kelly: Did you and Lily get caught?_

_Connor: Yes. Oh God, Kelly…I'm so going to get fired_

Kelly secretly hoped he would. She didn't like his behavior with Lily at all. And his actions weren't only morally questionable… they could also cause a huge scandal and damage the President's public image.

_Kelly: well… good luck, you'll need it_

They both looked up and seen the President and Rod coming down the corridor for the next staff meeting. Rod had very recently joined the Presidents staff as Senior Advisor and he enjoyed his new position very much.

_Mac: Ok, is everyone ready? _

_Connor: Ma'am… I_

_Mac: not now! We have a meeting to go to, young man_

She was going to make him suffer a little.

They entered in the Roosevelt room where the entire senior staff was assembled.

During the meeting, the First Gentleman couldn't help but glare at Connor all the time. Only one thought was running through Rod's head: "_He's a lot smaller than me, I could easily take him on_".

When the meeting was finally over, it was time for Connor to face up to the consequences of his actions.

_Mac: Connor, can you stay behind please? And Kelly, could you come back in, let's say, half an hour?_

"_This is it… I'm getting fired_" Connor thought. But instead of letting the President fire him, he would do the right thing: resign and then run as far away as possible. Do they have hamburgers in Indonesia? He wondered.

_Connor: Ma'am, Sir, my letter of resignation will be with you shortly_

_Mac: Do you want to resign, Connor?_

_Connor: No Ma'am, I love his job… but after what happened I thought…_

_Mac: I'm not firing you_

_Connor: thank you, Ma'am_

_Rod: but that doesn't mean what you are doing is right!!!! SHE IS BARELY 17! She is 11 years younger than you! WHAT COULD YOU POSIBLY WANT FROM HER? _

_Mac: I think you should answer that question very carefully, Mr. Fitzpatrick_

_Connor: I swear my intentions are honorable. I don't want to hurt her. I like her. I treat her with nothing but respect… _

_Mac: that's fine… but you spent last night in her room! Do you think that's appropriate given that she's 17? _

Rod felt he was going to die, this was the first time anyone had mentioned him staying the night

_Rod: wait… he spent the night in her room? _

_Connor: We just fell asleep, sir. We did nothing… nothing at all_

_Mac: oh, really? You know what? I would believe you… but I wasn't born yesterday! And what about the night of the State Dinner?_

_Connor: well I stayed then too, but again nothing happened… I kissed her for a long time. But I swear that's it. Nothing else happened_

Connor would die before even saying "hand job" in front of the first couple.

Mac just knew there was something else going on, she could tell he was lying.

Mac: do you seriously have the nerve to stand there a lie to me? I want the truth… What happened last night? 

To Rod it was also obvious that Connor and Lily had done more than just kissing. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know about it just yet, he still wanted to think of his little girl as precisely that a little girl, he wasn't ready to give up on that notion yet. He was very afraid of what they might find out if Mac kept pushing Connor.

_Connor: We never had sex; I can swear that on the bible! _

That was what Mac wanted to know. Lily had lied so much ithe past that Mac was afraid her daughter had lied about not having slept with Connor as well.

_Mac: that won't be necessary… _

_Rod: Mac, could you please leave Connor and I alone for a few minutes? I want to have a talk with the man who slept in my daughter's bed last night_

_Mac: ok…_

Mac left Connor alone with an angry Rod. Oh, God! Was Connor scared now! He was terrified.

When Mac went outside Kelly was already waiting for her.

_Kelly: Ma'am, is everything ok? _

_Mac: You knew about Lily and Connor, didn't you?_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am. I talked to them both, to try and get them to see some sense. But Lily seemed pretty certain that he was the right boy for her. _

_Mac: Why didn't you tell me, Kelly? You are supposed to be my friend _

_Kelly: Because, ma'am, it wasn't my place. I didn't want to intrude in her personal life. But I encouraged both of them to talk to you. _

_Mac: Well, they didn't. I had to find out when I saw him sneaking out of her room_

_Kelly: Madam President, are you going to fire him?_

_Mac: Not yet. But I swear, if he hurts her he'll feel the full force of my office_

Meanwhile, in the Roosevelt room.

Connor didn't know what to do or what to say to defend himself. Rod had to be furious. But, at the moment, the First Gentleman wasn't saying anything. For several seconds there was a very uncomfortable silence.

Rod was thinking what to say... he was looking for the best way to get to Connor.

The older man finally spoke...

Rod: Connor, do you remember the first time you were truly in love? Connor: of course, sir... It was 10 years ago, but I still remember 

He was Lily's age and he had fallen in love with a beautiful black girl called Danielle. They had dated for six glorious months. How he had suffered when that relationship was over! Connor never experienced anything more powerful that his first love... and he couldn't remember anything more painful than the moment when Danielle broke up with him.

Rod instantly knew he had chosen the right approach. Everybody suffered for love once. And, for better or for worse, the first love is always the most powerful one. No doubt about it. And, as a father, his biggest fear was that Connor could very well be Lily's first true love.

Rod: well, I want you to remember how badly it hurt when it ended... remember the heartache you felt. Then multiply that pain by 1000... that's how Lily will feel because of you.

_Connor: Mr. Calloway, I'm not going to hurt her. I really love your daughter... _

_Rod: nonsense! If you truly loved her you would let her go because that's what's best for her... you wouldn't want her to suffer. Sometimes what's best, is to not give them what they want_

Connor: but I want to make her happy... she won't suffer because of me 

Rod really wanted to believe that was true. Maybe Connor was truly in love with Lily.

Rod: ok, I'm gonna give you a chance. But if you ever make my daughter cry... I will kill you... and it'll be a very slow and painful death. Remember I could easily get away with it

_Connor: Sir, I really do love Lily. So you won't have to kill me because I'm never going to do anything to hurt her. I love her._

_Rod: good, but be warned_

**To be continued... **


	9. So good talk

**Chapter 9: **

**So… good talk **

Kate was wondering what was going on. She could see the grave expression on her daughter's face as she and Rod left the kitchen. She looked at her middle granddaughter, searching for an explanation, but Rebecca looked away.

_Kate: what's going on, Becca?_

Kate whispered to her granddaughter

_Becca: I don't know, Grandma_

Kate knew the girl was lying, she could tell by the sound in her voice. One thing Rebecca had never been good at was lying. But she decided to let it go for the moment and the two of them continued to make pancakes with Amy.

Later, Rod came back after his talk with Connor. He looked very worried. Even when Connor had promised not to hurt Lily, Rod was still uneasy about the whole situation.

As he always did when he was nervous, Rod started eating. He decided to finish his turkey.

Kate noticed the sadness in his face and now she knew for sure that something was going on. She guessed it was something to do with her eldest granddaughter.

_Amy: daddy, do you want a pancake?. I put chocolate chips in them_

_Rod: why not honey?_

_Amy: daddy, why are you so sad?_

Rebecca knew exactly why, but she didn't say a word. She continued to tidy the kitchen in silence.

Rod wasn't replying Amy's question either.

Kate quickly realised they were dealing with a matter that couldn't be discussed in front of the little girl yet.

_Kate: Amy, can you go and brush your teeth now please? _

_Amy: but Grandma…Do I have to?_

_Kate: yes, Amy. If you don't you'll get cavities_

_Amy: I won't! I'll brush them later. I promise_

Rod really wasn't in the mood for Amy's cheekiness today

_Rod: Amy… What did Grandma ask you to do?_

He asked in a stern voice, which the little girl was not expecting

_Amy: to brush my teeth_

She answered timidly

_Rod: then go to do that, missy! Rebecca, can you help your sister, please?_

Rebecca knew better than to answer her father back. So she took Amy's hand and both girls left the kitchen.

When the two adults were now left alone, Kate had a seat next to Rod. Her feet got awfully sore these days, and running after four kids didn't help. As much as she loved spending the time with her Grandkids, she wasn't getting any younger.

_Kate: Rod, what happened? You were so happy earlier_

_Rod: my daughter has a boyfriend_

Kate laughed gently.

_Kate: but, Rod, darling, you have known this for a long time now. Well, not "known" but you suspected it_

_Rod: well, now I know for sure. And it's a lot worse than we thought. My baby girl has a 28-year-old boyfriend_

Kate was stunned. What would any 28-year-old man want with Lily? The answer was obvious and she didn't like it one bit. Kate knew her granddaughter looked like a very attractive young woman; but, in reality, Lily was very immature, she was just a kid. She was a girl who had always insisted on dating older men. Kate wondered who was Lily dating now. Then she put one-and-one together and realized the boyfriend in question was Connor.

_Kate: it's not Connor by any chance?_

_Rod: yes, how did you know?_

_Kate: it was a guess, an educated guess. I could tell she liked him. But I would have never guessed he would do anything about it_

Kate knew how her granddaughter felt. She had fallen in love with Michael when she was 18 and he was 24. She remember how she loved the way Michael treated her back then. She loved Michael precisely because he was so different from the silly and immature boys of her own age. Lily's situation was a bit different, but Kate could definitely understand the teenager's feelings.

In an intent to make Rod feel better, Kate added….

Kate- boys of Lily's age don't know who they are or what they want in life… all they have in mind is alcohol and parties. Maybe is a good thing that Lily is not dating someone like that

_Rod- but, Kate, a 28-year-old is going to want sex… _

_Kate- oh… and 18-years-olds don't want sex? Since when? _

Rod loved Kate like his own mother, but he really hated this conversation.

_Rod: I better go back to my office, Kate. I've got plenty of work to do_

He stood up and kissed Kate's cheek. Then he run away from his family reality and went to hide in his office.

Rebecca had helped Amy with her teeth and was now walking down the hallway. She saw her sister's door open. Then she heard Lily's sobs and got very worried. Becca quickly entered the room. Lily was on the bed crying a river of tears.

_Rebecca: Lily, honey, don't cry_

Lily was the big sister, but this time, it was Becca who had that role. She comforted her older sister as she continued crying.

_Lily: mom's going to fire Connor! He's gonna loose his job because of me. And dad is surely furious at me. He won't let me date him… I'm never gonna see Connor again… _

She sobbed loudly

_Rebecca: you don't know that. Don't worry until you know for sure. Maybe you can still date him… _

_Lily: what if I can't? I'm gonna die if I lose him _

_Becca: don't be overdramatic…_

_Lily: you don't understand, Becca. You've never been in love_

That was true. Rebecca really liked Mike, but she knew she wasn't in love with him. She told people she was, but she had never been in love. She just really liked the attention that Mike gave her.

_Rebecca: I'm sorry you are hurt, but I did tell you this would happen_

_Lily: thanks a lot, Bec. That really makes me feel so much better_

_Becca: sorry…hey, maybe you should come with us to the mall. It might make you feel better_

Lily didn't care about the mall anymore. All she wanted was to see Connor.

_Lily: no, I want to see Connor, I need to see him_

Rebecca hugged her sister once again and left for the mall with her sister, brother and Grandmother.

Lily washed her face, put on some makeup and left her room. She decided to risk and go to the West wing to see Connor. She wanted to know if he was ok. She got to Connor's office and knocked the door, but there was no reply. She searched inside the office, but he wasn't there.

She went a short walk around the West Wing, and then she finally saw her beloved Connor. She ran to him and gave him a massive hug. She didn't care that everyone could see them, including a very confused Jim Gardner, who had no idea what was going on.

_Connor: Lily…we shouldn't_

He gently broke the embrace.

_Lily: are you ok? What did my parents do? Is my dad mad? Did he yell? Did mom fire you? I told her you did nothing wrong!_

_Connor: woah, slow down, honey. I still have my job. I just had a talk about you and me with your parents _

Neither Connor nor Lily had seen Mac walking through the hallway behind them. She decided she would stand quietly for a moment, before scaring the living day light out of them.

_Lily: a good talk? _

_Connor: a good talk_

Lily was relieved to hear that.

_Lily: so… can we watch a movie tonight or something?_

She knew she could get away with it because her parents would be at work.

_Connor: I'd love to but I don't think that's such a good idea. You have to study for that a big test, remember? And you said you have homework. School always comes first. _

Lily couldn't believe Connor. He sounded so much like her parents! But he had her best interests at heart. And she knew he was right, she had to focus on school.

Mac decided it was time to make her presence known

_Mac: young lady, did I or did I not say that you were not to leave the residence?_

Lily had a guilty look on her face.

_Lily: yes, mom, you did say that_

Mac was growing impatient with her daughter's constant disobedience.

_Mac: then what are you doing down here? You want to be treated like a grown up, yet you have difficulty following such simple rules_

Lily looked at her feet and her face was growing red. She was so embarrassed to be spoken to like this in front of Connor. It was humiliating for her to be spoken to like a little kid. Unfortunately for Lily, Mac wasn't done talking yet.

_Mac: and Connor is right. You have a lot of schoolwork to do! You have no free time to see your boyfriend. If you hadn't spend so much time playing around, ditching classes and missing assignments, you wouldn't be in such a situation, would you?_

"_Oh God, somebody shoot me now_" Lily thought. Now Connor knew everything about her lack of academic responsibilities.

_Mac: not to mention that you are distracting my staff from their work. Connor has important things to do. Now, get back upstairs to your room, and don't even think about setting a foot out of it again until I tell you! _

Lily knew there was no point in arguing now. She simply left to her room, not even daring to look at Connor first. She felt so embarrassed. Her mom had yelled at her in front of her entire staff.

_Mac: all right, can we all go back to our duties now? _

_Connor: of course, Ma'am_

Connor left quickly to his office to continue working as Mac watched him leave.

Mac was glad that he was making Lily see that her studies were important, but she was still not entirely happy with the whole situation.

Mackenzie walked to her office and called her husband in. The two of them discussed Lily's situation for several minutes. Eventually they decided that they would allow her relationship with Connor. If they were to ban her from seeing him, it would only make the idea seem more attractive to her. Instead, they would ground their daughter for lying to them. They would make sure to ground her for such a long time that it would give both parties time to think about their façade of a relationship. .

Later that day, Mac and Rod went to their oldest daughter's bedroom. Rod was still furious with Lily. He still hadn't talked to her about Connor. They got to her room and let themselves in.

Lily was sitting at her desk finally doing some homework.

_Mac: we need to talk_

Mac sat on her daughter's bed while Rod stood leaning against one of the posts on the bed.

Lily started angrily at her mother

_Lily: I think you talked enough for one day_

_Rod: watch the way you talk to your mother, missy! _

_Lily: but she embarrassed me! _

_Rod: I don't give a damn! You deserved it! _

_Lily: but… daddy _

Lily gave him a sweet look, hoping to get to his dad's heart and get his forgiveness. She could always get his way pretty easily with her father.

_Rod: don't "daddy" me! I'm furious with you! Having an older man in your bedroom, what were you thinking? That's the worst thing you have ever done! I should lock you in the basement until you are 21! _

_Mac: We have discussed the boyfriend already. What I want to talk about, Lily, is your blatant disrespect for the rules_

Lily rolled her eyes, she just wanted them to leave her room and leave her alone

_Mac: it doesn't bother me so much that you have a crush on an older man. All girls have a crush on an older man once… _

_Lily: but it's not just a crush. I'm in love with him_

Mac replied to that with a dismissive wave…

_Mac- yeah… yeah… anyway, your crush is not the main problem. What makes me angrier is the way you lied about it to us. You should have told us _

_Lily: well, if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me date him_

_Rod: damn right! _

Mac gave Rod a mad look. The idea was NOT making Lily think she had to hide things from them. Then she talked to Lily again.

_Mac: Lillian, your father and I have decided that until further notice you are grounded. You do not leave the residence for anything other than school._

_Rod: and we will call your principle every morning to know if you are in class. He'll let us know if you are so much as one minute late_

_Mac: and Connor can't spend the night here anymore. And don't even think about spending the night at his place…if you spend the night together he's fired and you are grounded for life. Do I make my self-clear?_

Mac knew they could easily have sex during the day. But she couldn't do anything about that.

_Lily: ok, but what about the interview next week with Teen people? _

_Rod: we can cancel it_

Lily was about to protest. But Mac spoke before the girl could say anything.

_Mac: no, wait… I think Lily should go. We don't want people to think there is something wrong. Right? _

_Rod: good point. Cancelling at the last minute would raise suspicions_

_Lily: so, I can go?_

_Rod: yes_

_Lily: yay! I'm really looking forward to it _

Lily knew they would definitely ask her if she had a boyfriend… and she knew what answer she would give. She was so lucky that her Parents would let her do the interview, they usually had a rule: "NO PRESS FOR THE KIDS".

Mac: does that have something to do with the fact that Connor is coaching you for that interview?

Lily rolled her eyes. Her parents were so concerned about her boyfriend. To her that concern was ridiculous.

_Lily: mom, dad, you should know that I do love Connor very much. He's so nice and sweet to me, not like all the guys at school. They are all immature. Connor's different. He cares about me. He has always had my best interest at heart_

_Rod: that may be so, but it doesn't change the fact he is a decade older than you. As your parents, we care about you, and want what's best for you_

_Mac: we love you, baby, we also have your best interest at heart _

_Lily: I know, and I love both of you too_

Both parents kissed their daughter on the head, before leaving her room.

The kids finally came back from the mall with Kate. They had bought the shops out, especially Becca, who was weighed down with bags. She had bought a lot of new clothes and accessories. She needed them for Mike's party. Becca and her boyfriend had come up with the idea of having a party at his house so they could have some privacy. And Becca was thrilled. All she needed now was permission to go.

She walked into her dad's office in the west wing.

_Rebecca: hi, dad_

_Rod: good afternoon, Becca_

_Rebecca: mmmm… dad, I was wondering… would it be ok if I…?_

Rebecca knew the answer was going to be "no". What was she thinking? She decided she would just leave it. He would never let her go to the party. Especially not after what had just happened with her older sister.

_Rebecca: you know what? It doesn't matter, you are going to say no anyway_

Rebecca turned around to walk out of the office. But Rod now knew she was up to something and he had to know what it was.

_Rod: tell me, what I am saying no to?_

_Rebecca: well, I was just wondering if I could go to a party tonight_

_Rod: whose party?_

_Rebecca: Mike's_

_Rod: you were right… NO_

_Rebecca: But, dad, I'm a 4.0 student. I don't drink. I don't take drugs. Haven't I earned your trust?_

_Rod: will there be any adults there?_

_Rebecca: Mike's dad and about 30 secret service agents_

_Rod: Ok, you can go, but be home for midnight_

Rebecca never expected her father to say yes. This just seemed too good to be true.

_Rebecca: dad, are you sure? I mean…_

_Rod: Just take yes for an answer, Becca_

_Rebecca: Thank you, dad_

Mac was sitting in her office when Connor came in. He had to go over today's briefing with her. The young man was very nervous about speaking with her.

_Connor: ma'am, I have today's briefing points_

_Mac: thank you, Connor_

The two of them discussed the briefing without mentioning the day's earlier events. When Connor was leaving, he decided to confront the President about his and Lily's relationship. He wanted her to know that he respected her daughter.

_Connor: Madam President, can I talk to you about Lily?_

_Mac: Yes, of course. But I would have liked it if you had spoken to me before I found out about you two the way I did_

_Connor: yes, I realise that now. Let me tell you now that I did try to fight my feelings for Lily, but I couldn't. And I realise that our relationship could look bad for you and the administration_

_Mac: Connor, I don't care about how this affects the administration. Jim can worry about that. The only thing I'm worried about is my daughter_

_Connor: of course, Ma'am…It's just… I really do like your daughter. I know I'm a lot older than her, but I promise you that I will treat her well_

_Mac: she's a kid; I want you to remember that. She tries to act older than she is, but just remember that she's only 17_

_Connor: yes, Ma'am. I understand that. But I still want to officially ask your permission to continue dating Lily_

_Mac: ok, you can date her. But there are certain rules… One, her curfew is at 10 pm. Two, school comes first. And number three: you don't spend the night in her bedroom again and she doesn't go to your house. _

_Connor: I understand, ma'am. And thank you very much_

Connor was about to leave when Mac spoke to him

_Mac: Connor, until further notice Lily is grounded. One think I can't stand is lying… you and Lily should know better than to lie to me_

_Connor: I'm truly sorry about that, ma'am _

Mac: ok, now, go back to your work… 

"_So… good talk_" thought the young man.

To be continued… 


	10. I did the Presidents Daughter

Author's note: Thanks for all your lovely reviews 

**Chapter 10: **

**I did the President's daughter**

Mac was sitting in her office, lost in her thoughts. She was worried because Lily had an interview with _Teen People Magazine_ and she was afraid of what could happenOf course, even when Mac didn't like it when her kids talked to the press, she knew that they had to learn how to deal with reporters. Given her special situation, Lily needed to learn how to handle the press properly. It was the best for her.

The President was also very worried about her middle daughter.

A few days ago, Rebecca had gone to a party at Mike's house. Then, Horace told Rod that Becca was having sex with Mike, which left Rod devastated. However, when Mac talked to Becca about it, she learned the truth: Becca never had sex with Mike, but now he was telling everybody, just to gain popularity, that she had given him her virginity. Rebecca was completely heartbroken.

This also got Mac thinking about Lily and Connor. Maybe, just maybe, dating an older man wasn't so bad for Lily. Connor was a nice-mature man, while boys of Lily's age were silly and very immature. Was Connor the lesser evil?

The cold reality was that Lily was just as likely to get hurt if she dated someone of her own age.

There was a knock at the door to the Oval Office that took Mac away from her thoughts. Then Kelly came in.

_Kelly: Madame President, you wanted to see me?_

_Mac: yes, Kelly, I wanted to ask you a favour_

_Kelly: of course, ma'am, anything_

_Mac: as you already know, Lily has an interview tomorrow with the Teen People Magazine, and I was wondering, if you could give her a last minuet coaching session. I just want to make sure she is well prepared_

_Kelly: ma'am, if you are not comfortable with it, we can cancel that interview _

_Mac: No, I want it to go ahead. I wont always be able to protect her from the press and It's important that she learns how to deal with it _

_Kelly: Of course, ma'am. I'll prepare her. Don't worry about it_

_Mac- thank you_

A few hours later….

It was now time for Kelly to coach Lily and the Press Secretary entered the room Mac had set aside in the residence for that purpose.

Lily was very disappointed when she saw Kelly, and she didn't hide it.

_Lily: Kelly? But… where is Connor?_

_Kelly: he's not going to come, your Mom asked me to talk to you instead_

_Lily: but he's been coaching me for weeks now! I need him. He's the only one who knows about what the magazine will ask and the way I'll have to answer_

_Kelly: Lily, I outrank Connor, I'm older than him and I have more experience dealing with reporters… don't you think I can also prepare you properly for the interview? _

_Lily: of course, Kelly. I'm sorry. You are great at your job. But I wanted to see Connor because I miss him very much. I just wanted to make sure he is ok. I haven't seen or heard from him because I'm grounded and my dad took my cellphone away_

Even when she didn't show it, Kelly did fell sorry for the kid. No matter what she thought about the situation, she couldn't deny that Lily was hurting. The teenager was crazy about Connor. And Kelly knew that he had been in the worst possible mood because he couldn't see Lily right now.

_Kelly: Connor is fine. Don't worry about him. I bet you can see him soon. Now, please, can we start working on the interview?_

_Lily: ok_

The two of them spoke for a little while. Kelly gave Lily lots of advice. Now the she felt a lot more comfortable about the interview tomorrow. But Kelly still had one more thing to discuss with her.

_Kelly: and, of course, they will ask you if you have a boyfriend… no doubt about that_

_Lily: so what? I'll just say yes_

_Kelly: and when they ask who your boyfriend is? What are you going to say then?_

_Lily: that it's none of their business_

That definitely wasn't the answer she was planning to give, but Lily just said that purely to keep Kelly happy.

The press Secretary, however, was getting increasingly worried.

_Kelly: Lily, you shouldn't say you have a boyfriend. I think it would be best if you said: "there is someone I like, but I don't know how he feels about me. So, I don't want to say anything yet. I don't want to jinks it"_

_Lily: but I have a boyfriend, and I do know how he feels about me_

_Kelly: I know. But it's not a good idea for you to publicly discuss Connor right now. Many people are against teenagers having sex. It will look bad for your mom that her daughter is sleeping with an older black man, member of her staff_

Lily frowned. She liked Kelly, but why did she have to be so judgemental?

_Lily: I'm not sleeping with Connor!_

_Kelly: I know that. But many people will think you are. Trust me, it won't look good if you say you are dating someone ten years older than you_

Kelly felt very uncomfortable discussing that topic with the First Daughter. But she wanted to make absolutely sure that everything would be fine during the interview. The last thing Kelly wanted was Lily to ruin her own reputation. And, of course, the press secretary had to do anything she could to protect the President's public image.

_Lily: I'll just say I'm still a virgin…which is the truth. Don't you believe me? _

_Kelly: of course I believe you. I know you are telling the truth. But not everybody will believe you. Please, Lily, trust me on this _

_Lily: ok… _

_Kelly: please, promise me you won't mention Connor in the interview_

_Lily: fine_

_Kelly: promise it_

_Lily: ok, I promise_

"_But some promises are meant to be broken" Lily thought to herself._

The following day…

The moment of the interview came soon. When the lady from the magazine got to the White House, she went to the Mural Room, where Kelly and Lily were waiting for her. Kelly introduced Lily to Wendy, the interviewer. Then the Press Secretary stepped aside to quietly watch the interview from a corner.

_Wendy: So, Lily, first of all, thank you for agreeing to this interview _

_Lily: it's my pleasure _

_Wendy: I know this is the first time you give an interview, but don't worry…this will be a lot like any informal conversation. I'll just ask you a few questions, and I'll put a little recorder on the table between us_

_Lily smiled with excitement. _

_Lily: Ok… let's begin_

_Wendy: So, how does it feel to be the daughter of the first female President?_

_Lily: Well, my life isn't too different than it was before. Now I get a lot of public attention, and many photographers and reporters follow me around. But I'm still the same person I was before. I haven't changed at all. I have the same friends as before, go to the same school_

_Wendy: So, your friends, they don't treat you any differently?_

_Lily: At first, they did. They thought I would get very spoiled. But that's never gonna happen. My parents won't allow it_

_Wendy: really? And what do your parents do to make sure you don't get spoiled?_

_Lily: well… they have lots of really annoying rules. For example, we have to keep our own rooms tidy, the maids aren't allowed to clean them. And, on contrary of what people thing, I can't just get anything I want_

_Wendy: that means you don't have thousands of clothes in your closet?_

_Lily: Well, I wouldn't go that far. I tend to spend all my allowance on clothes. My brother spends all of his on CDs and video games, while Rebecca spends most of hers on clothes like me. But Amy saves everything. She never wants to spend any money. She just wants to keep it all! If I want to buy something but I don't have enough money, I know I can go to her. She lends me, but I always get charged some sort of interest… it can be letting her use my stuff, or giving her more money back later_

_Wendy: it sounds like she's very good little banker!_

_Lily: yes, she is_

_Wendy: now, tell me, do you enjoy going to a public school?_

_Lily: I like learning. But, honestly, I hate high school. I can't wait to start college next year… _

_Wendy: do you already know what you going to do? Will you become a lawyer like your parents?_

_Lily: No, I want to be a journalist…and I want to go to Georgetown_

_Wendy: Really?_

_Lily: yeah… law it's just not my thing_

_Wendy: ok. Now, let's talk about a different topic… our magazine is all for abstinence amongst teenagers, but what are your views on that subject?_

_Lily: well, I think it is very important to wait until you are older to have sex, or at least wait until both parties are absolutely sure that they are ready for a physical relationship. That's why I am so lucky with my boyfriend. _

"_Oh my God" _Kelly thought, as she got ready for a real disaster. She felt like a person who was witnessing a car accident, powerless to stop the catastrophe and unable to look away.

_Lily- He would never, ever, force me to do anything I don't want to do. He has said numerous times that we will do it only when I'm ready. And I know I won't be for a long time_

_Wendy: So, are you saying you are a virgin?_

_Lily: yes_

_Wendy: and you said you have a boyfriend, is he a guy from your school?_

Kelly immediately jumped in to stop the interview.

_Kelly: I'm sorry, Wendy, but Lily can't take any more questions…_

Lily: actually, I can take two more questions… 

Kelly shot Lily a furious look.

_Lily: and, Wendy, actually, my boyfriend is my mother's deputy press secretary: Connor Fitzpatrick_

_Wendy: Really? So, how long have you two been dating?_

_Lily: About a month now, he's such a nice guy, he treats me so great_

_Kelly: ok, I'm serious…the time's up. Lily can't take more questions _

Now Lily was completely satisfied, so she didn't argue.

_Wendy: Well, Lily, thank you very much for your time_

Next, Kelly and Lily met the magazine's photographer for a small photo op in the Rose Garden.

When that was over, Kelly went to the Oval Office to talk to the President about what happened during the interview.

After Kelly explained everything, Mac was furious at Lily.

_Mac: how could she do that? How could she? After you specifically told her NOT to mention Connor!_

_Kelly: I'm sorry, Madam President. I should have stopped the interview sooner_

_Mac: it's not your fault. Lily knew what she was doing! I bet she was planning to talk about Connor from the get-go_

_Kelly: it seems that way_

_Mac: was Connor in on this? Did he tell her to say it?_

_Kelly: I don't think so, ma'am. It's not in Connor's interest for Lily to say that_

_Mac: when does the interview get published?_

_Kelly: in two weeks_

Mac immediately called for Vince, who quickly entered the Oval Office. 

Vince: yes, ma'am?

_Mac: can you tell my oldest daughter I want to see her at her earliest possible convenience? _

_Vince: Yes, ma'am_

Vince started to walk back to the door

_Mac: Vince, screw her convenience. Tell her to get her ass in here right now! _

In less than five minutes, Lily walked into the Oval Office.

_Lily: mom, before you start, let me tell you something… I did nothing wrong_

Mac couldn't believe the nerve of her daughter.

_Mac: oh, really? _

_Lily: I just told the truth. You can't punish me for not lying_

_Mac: I don't know, why don't I just give it a try?_

_Lily: but, mom… _

Mac was having none of it.

Mac: seriously, Lily… what were you thinking? Why did you tell everyone about Connor after Kelly told you not to?

_Lily: because I love him and want the whole world to know_

_Mac: ok, I understand that… _

_Lily: good_

_Mac: it was my fault then. I thought you were ready to handle a simple interview, but you are so not… you still have plenty of growing up to do_

Lily was completely taken aback by that.

_Lily: I can't believe you are mad at me because I was honest _

_Mac: oh, please…give me a break! You weren't honest in that interview because you suddenly hate lying… you only told the truth to get more attention, and to hurt me and your father _

_Lily: oh, that's right, I forgot that everything I do is because I want to hurt you. Could you make everything even more about you?_

_Mac: that's enough, Lillian! Go to your room…and forget about seeing Connor for a long while… you'll be grounded for the next two weeks _

_Lily: I hate you! _

But before storming out the Oval Office with tears in her eyes, Lily turned around and yelled…

_Lily: I know everybody hates that I'm dating Connor but he's much better than the jerk Becca dated! _

Two weeks later…

Connor had gone to have lunch with some of his friends, Mark and Peter. He hadn't seen Lily yet, but he knew all about the magazine and what Lily had said during the interview. And now his friends knew about his relationship with Lily too.

Mark: wow… you and the president's daughter! Who would have guessed? 

They had a copy of the magazine over the table. The article was titled: _"I'm a virgin with a 28-years-old boyfriend_". Connor was completely mortified.

_Peter: __I can't believe you haven't got into her pants yet_

_Mark: that's what you get for dating a kid_

_Connor: she's not a kid, okay? _

_Peter: hay, don't get mad at us… it's not our fault that you are not getting anything_

Mark and Peter kept teasing Connor, who now felt less and less of a man. He couldn't stand it anymore…

_Connor: that interview is full of crap!_

_Mike: what? You are not dating Lily Calloway? _

_Connor: yes, but she's not a virgin… I FUCK HER ALL NIGHT LONG!_

His friends looked at him stunned. They weren't saying a word.

Connor just smiled proudly.

_Connor: I bet you are jealous now, aren't you? Because I do the President's oldest daughter_

Mark and Paul looked down and remained in silence.

It was then when Connor noticed that Rebecca Calloway was right behind him.

To be continued…


	11. Hes not right for you

**The First daughter**

**CHAPTER 11: **

"**He's not right for you"**

Several weeks later Lily's grounding was finally over. She was so happy to be free and able to see Connor again. She was sure she had the best boyfriend in the world. But, for some strange reason, Becca told her she should dump him.

Lily had no idea why suddenly her sister was against Connor. She wanted to know the reason, but all Becca said was: "he's not right for you"

All the Calloway kids got ready for school and met their parents for breakfast. That was normally the only time the entire family spent together, with the exception of those rare occasions when her mother made it for dinner.

Lily was the last one to enter the dining. She had over slept again. But she had still managed to be ready on time so she wouldn't be late for school. The last thing she wanted was to be grounded again.

_Mac: good morning baby, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it for breakfast_

Lily smiled, greeted everybody and then sat at the table next to her youngest sister and facing her brother.

_Horace: so since your finally free again, do you want to go to Tony's party tonight?_

_Rod: what party, Horace? I don't remember hearing about any party_

Rebecca had asked Mac when she was really busy, to get a "yes" more easily. This had started to be a great way for the kids to get what they wanted

_Rebecca: last night mom said we could go _

_Mac: no, Rebecca. What you asked was if you and Horace could go to friend's house to study and do homework_

_Horace: but, mom, it's a study party_

Mac gave her son a "do you think I was born yesterday?" look

_Mac: too bad, you'll have to study at home_

_Lily: I couldn't go anyway. I'm going on a date tonight with Connor. I can't wait_

_Rod: remember he has to bring you home by 9 pm_

_Lily: that's so not fair! I'm usually allowed out until 10 on a school night_

_Rod: you'r lucky to be getting out at all_

Mac glanced at the clock and saw it was time for her kids to go to school. Besides, she had a meeting in 10 minutes.

_Mac: all right kids, time to go_

She stood up and kissed all of them as they left the room.

The four kids got into the motorcade. As soon as the door was shut, Becca looked at her brother angrily. Then she harshly snapped her seat belt on.

_Becca: how can you be so stupid, Horace? talking about the party in front of mom and dad like that! Stacy was bringing her new boyfriend and his best friend_

_Horace: relax, Becca, we'll still be going to the party_

_Becca: Yeah 'cause mom and dad will be so happy then_

Amy looked up at her oldest sister.

_Amy: Lily, I forgot to do my homework, can you write me a note?_

_Lily: no, Amy, I cant. It has to be from mom or dad or grandma. And they would never write it anyway_

_Amy: you are mean! Becca, Horace, will you do it?_

_Horace: sure, who would you like it to be from? mom, dad or grandma?_

_Lily: Horace, you can't do that!_

_Amy: yes, he can! And I want it to be from mommy_

Horace wrote a note that scarily looked exactly like Mac's writing, except for the spelling mistakes he had made.

_Amy: thank you, Horace. You're the best_

Amy jumped out of the car and got into school.

_Lily: Horace, you shouldn't do that_

_Horace: chill, there's no harm done. I mean, it's not like its hurting anyone_

_Lily: whatever, just make sure mom and dad know I had nothing to do with it _

_Rebecca: I stayed out of it too…just for the record. Hey, Lily, are you seriously going out with Connor tonight? I told you he's not right for you_

_Lily: and what would you know about that? You almost slept with that asshole Mike. Then he got mad because you didn't and told everyone you did! What kind of guy does that?_

_Rebecca: Yeah, well, Mike and Connor are not that different from each other_

_Lily: what's that suppose to mean?_

_Rebecca: I heard him telling his friends that you and him "fucked all night long" _

_Horace: what? He said that? _

_Lily: he didn't! Becca is surely making stuff up. She's jealous because my boyfriend is not a jerk. Why can't you just be happy for me, Becca? You have to spoil everything!_

_Rebecca: I'm sorry, Lil, but I'm telling the truth_

_Horace: you better stay away from that guy, Lily_

_Lily: Horace, you don't even know him. Trust me, he's not like that. Becca's lying_

_Becca: I'm so not _

_Lily: you so are! Connor is great guy_

_Becca: he so isn't _

_Lily: he so is! _

They continued arguing like that for the rest of the ride.

Horace just sunk in his seat rolling his eyes and not knowing what to believe.

After school, Lily went to get ready for her date. It was only 3.30 pm, but she wanted to make sure she looked great for him.

Rebecca went to do her homework and gave up trying to make Lily see the truth.

Amy was just sitting in the family room looking depressed. Her teacher had known instantly that the note wasn't really from Mac. The teacher had taken one look at the note and said: "_I believe, young lady, that President Allen would know how to spell homework_".

Amy now had to get an adult to sign a letter from the teacher. She thought her grandma would be the easiest. So she went searching for her.

_Amy: grandma, can you sign this note, please?_

Kate took it out of her granddaughter's hand and felt really disappointed when she read it.

_Kate: Amy Louise Calloway! what's this about missing homework?_

_Amy: I just forgot to do it_

_Kate: and then you forged a letter from your mother?_

_Amy: no, someone else did. But I'm not saying who_

_Kate: It must have been Horace, Becca or Lily_

Amy stood in silence. She knew her brother would be mad if she tattled on him. And when you tattle you don't only tattle on the person you also tattle on yourself by telling everyone that you are a tattle. Amy had learned that statement from the Brady Bunch.

Kate looked at the letter and saw the gross spelling mistakes. She then knew that it was definitely Horace who wrote the note.

_Kate: all right, missy, go and start your homework. Then we'll talk to your parents_

_Amy: grandma, can we not tell them? They'll be mad_

_Kate: I have to tell them. Now go and start your homework_

Kate made her way to the West Wing. Since there was a senior staff meeting going on, she waited until it was over. After that, she told Rod and Mac about Amy's note.

They decided to talk to Horace first. After all, he was older and should know better.

_Rod: Horace, you do know it is an offence to forge a signature? And even worse to forge the President's signature?_

_Horace: I can't believe Amy actually tattled_

_Mac: She didn't. She doesn't even know we know. I would appreciate that in the future if Amy has a problem at school then you direct her to us. Do not forge letters from me_

_Horace: sorry, mom, she was just so upset in the car about not having it done, and the girls wouldn't help her_

_Rod: what you did was still wrong. She has to learn. So your mother and I have decided that for the rest of the week you will have no cell phone_

_Horace: fine_

Later, Mac and Rod found their youngest daughter in her room doing homework.

_Mac: young lady, if I ever find out that you have forged a letter from me again then you will be in so much trouble_

_Amy: sorry Mommy_

_Rod: we are really disappointed_

_Amy: I just forgot, daddy. Sorry, it won't happen again_

_Rod: no, it won't, Amy. You won't be allowed to watch any TV this week_

_Amy: but, daddy, that's not fair_

_Mac: it is fair, Amy; it's suppose to teach you a lesson about schoolwork. So… no arguing_

Lily finally was ready for her date; she made her way down to Connor's office.

_Lily: hey, honey. Are you ready to go?_

_Connor: Yes, but you better change your shoes. They look great. But it's freezing outside_

Lily was wearing a pair of high sandals, even thought it was a week before Christmas and it was snowing outside.

_Lily: it's fine. We'll go in the motorcade. I can't wait to get to the restaurant_

They made their way to the restaurant. When they got there they saw lots of reporters. Somehow, they had found out where the couple was going. Lily just smiled and waved to them. Then they went into the restaurant where they had a very nice meal.

_Lily: so, Connor, can I come back to your place? maybe you could get a bottle of wine for us…?_

_Connor: at what time do you need to be home? _

_Lily: midnight_

Connor didn't know she was expected home at 9.

_Connor: Sure, but you are not allowed to drink_

_Lily: come on, a glass of wine is not going to harm me, is it?_

_To be continued… _


	12. Lily in Pink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief**

Thank you to mishbehaving and Lara for helping me with this story

**Lily in Pink**

Connor and Lily where at his aparment drinking red wine. Connor had only one glass while Lily had drank most of the bottle. She was very close to being completely wasted. Connor had tried to make her stop drinking to no avail. Now he tried to reason with her one more time.

_Connor: Lily, stop it. You can't drink like this. You had more than enough. _

_Lily: but I like wine! _

Lily thought that drinking a lot would make her look more grown up.

_Connor: too bad. You won't have anymore of it. _

He took the bottle from her and put it away. He knew Lily wasn't old enough to drink at all. Now he regretted giving her the wine. He'd thought she was mature enough to control herself and drink only a small, harmless, amount.

At that moment his pager went off. He picked it up and saw the message: "POTUS". That meant there was a situation at work and he was needed at the White House.

Lily looked up, her hair dark hair was sitting over her face.

_Lily: who's that?_

_Connor: they paged me from work. Lil, I have to go to the White House, so I'll just go with you._

Lily looked at her watch and saw it was only 9.15. There was no way she was going back home. It was too early and she wanted to have fun. She knew most of her classmates where at a a very cool party. "_How cool will it be showing up with my adult boyfriend_?" she thought.

_Lily: noooo... I don't wanna go home. Let's go to a party. _

_Connor: I can't go to a party, I have to work. And you are a little drunk. So you better go home right now. You need to sleep._

Lily was getting very upset. She couldn't believe Connor was treating her like a baby who had to be tucked up in her bed by 10 PM. She was a big girl.

_Lily: if you have to work, fine. But I'm going to the party. My entire class is there. Including Horace and Becca. _

_Connor: you really shouldn't go... _

_Lily: I'm going anyway. _

Saying that Lily left the aparment and got into her motorcade. She was sure she was acting like a very cool grown up. Little did she know that her boyfriend was very far from being impressed by her attitude.

Connor took a cab to the White House. When he got there he was told to go straight to the Oval Office. So he did. He entered the Oval. Mac was there working.

_Connor: Madam President? I was told you need to talk to me_

_Mac: yeah... there have been some comments made by the Speaker of the House. He's been spreading some ugl__y rummors... Kelly is dealing with it, but you should be in the loop too._

_Connor wondered what could be so important that had to be dealt with so urgently. _

_Connor: why? what's the speaker saying? _

_Mac: We__ll, he has said some things about you and my daughter... something which he has heard from his nephew. He has clamed that you and Lily are having sex, and..._

_Connor: ma'am, I swear that's not true._

_Mac: Let me finish, Connor… I know that it's not true, and Kelly will handle it. I just wanted you to know before you read about it on the tabloids. Nathan's nephew says that he heard you saying you slept with Lily... _

Connor was in great shock. He had only said he slept with Lily in front of his friend. He just never noticed Kyle Templeton was at the same cafeteria and overheard him braging about "doing" Lilian Calloway. And how could Connor notice? He had never met the guy.

_Connor- well, there is no way that's true. I don't even know the Speaker's nephew... and I never slept with Lily, so..._

_Mac- I know. The entire thing is ridiculous. Right? _

_Connor- right_

_Mac- Nate must be making everything up. Well... now, I'm going to talk to my daughter. Why didn't you two get her here until 9.30? Lillian had strict instructions to be home at 9_

Connor didn't know what to say. Should he tell the President the truth, or should he lie? He knew if he told the truth Lily would be in trouble. And he was mad at her too, after all she lied to him as well. He decided that the only thing he could do was to tell the President the truth. He wanted her to trust him.

_Connor: Ma'am, Lily didn't come home_

_Mac: Where did she go? What did the two of you do_

_Connor: We went to dinner. After our date she went to a party, which she said the twins would be at. _

_Mac: Really?_

_Connor: I'm so sorry, ma'am. She said she didn't have to be home until midnight._

Mackenzie was furious with her oldest daughter. After all what happened, she still behaved like a kid.

Connor went quicky to his office and gave Lily a call to warn her. He begged her to come home. But Lily was in no state to listen, she was drunk, and Connor was positive that she was also high.

**An hour earlier... **

Lily got to the party just as drunk as everyone else there was. She was wearing a pink dress that was pretty sexy, tight and very short. Her boobs were almost poping out from the top of the dress but she was too drunk to care.

Secret service set up outside the house and only one agent came into the party with "Violet" (Lily's code name). None of the agents were particularly happy with Lily's behaviour that night, but they were not babysitters. They were there only to make sure she was safe, not to judge her behavior or tell her what to do. However, they were worried and tried to watch her closely. But that task had never been so difficult.

Once in the party, she had a beer and danced for a short while. Then she went into a room with some kids from her class. She knew they would have some cannabis. Normally, she wouldn't even consider trying it. The mere idea scared her. But tonight she wasn't herself. She was drunk and wanted her classmates to think she was cool and fun. Peer pressure soon got to her. She smoked her first bong and then another. She liked it. Then she drank more beer, and some vodka... followed by more cannabis.

Eventually, Lilys phone then rang. She saw the call was from Connor so she picked it up and heard him say that her parents were mad. Lily didn't care, she was too happy, on a high. She decided that she would go home later.

But she soon felt too dizzy to even remain sitting down. She lied down on the floor. Her head was spinning. Soon she threw up right there on the floor.

Agent Dolores Donovan was right outside the room and knew Lily was in the room drinking and getting high. When she heard Lily was sick she decided to step in and get her out of there. Enough was enough. But the door was locked and she couldn't get in. She pleaded with her to come out. Since Lily wouldn't listen, then agent went to get some tool to force the door open.

At that moment the party got busted by the police. Some neighdoors had complained because the music was just too loud and it was now after midnight. All the kids were quickly escorted home. Lily was carried and taken home by the secret service. When they got to the White House, the President and First Gentleman were both there waiting for their daughter. If Lily hadn't been so drunk and high she would have been incredibly scared by the look on their faces.

_Mac: Lillian Elizabeth Calloway, do you know how much trouble you are in?_

_Rod: Lillian, I can't believe you!_

They soon noticed Lily was in no condition to listen anybody. She couldn't walk and she seemed unaware of her surroundings. They felt extremely disapointed. They had raised her to be better than that.

An agent carried Lily to her bedroom while Mac and Rod talked to Agent Donovan about their daughter's behaviour.

_Rod- so, what happened exactly? _

Normaly the agent couldn't just tell everything the protecteed did. But given how serious the situation was, Dolores had no other choice.

_Agent D: Ma'am, after her date, Lily and Connor were taken to his apparment and stayed there for a while..._

Mac couldn't believe it. She was outraged. She had forbidden Lily to go there. However, she let the agent tell the rest of the story.

_Agent D: ... then Lily asked to be taken to a party. There were drugs and alcohol there and she took then. She was high and drunk. We were about to bring her back here when the police had to shut down the party because of the loud music. _

Rod shook his head in disappointment. He was fed up with Lily's behaviour.

_Rod: will Lily face any formal charges?_

_Agent D: A police officer asked me to tell you that, this time, she won't. But she definitely will if this happens again. The officer was cristal clear about that._

After talking to agent Donovan, Mac and Rod decided to at least try to talk to their oldest daughter. Once they got to her room, they found her asleep in her pink dress on top of the bed.

_Mac: Let's just leave her alone for a few hours; we will talk to her tonorrow when she wakes up._

_Rod: She'll be in no condition to go to school._

_Mac: no... but she'll have to. She has one hell of a crappy morning ahead of her. That'll teach her._

They walked to their own room and got ready for bed.

_Rod: I don't know what to think right now. Mac, I don't think I know her anymore._

_Mac: She's the same girl as always. She's just going through a difficult time at the moment, and we need to guide her back to the right path._

_Rod: I just don't know what is it that we did wrong. All of our kids have recently made really bad decisions._

_Mac: Well, that's how kids learn, they will learn from their own mistakes. If we wrapped them up in cotton wool, and made their decisions for them they will never learn. I want our kids to be able to make their own decisions, and if they make the wrong decision then they have to face the consequences themselves_

_Rod: I agree, Lily will certainly face some harsh consequences for tonight's little stunt._

They both went to bed. A short time later the phone at Mac's side went off. She picked the phone up, felling this was going to be a night where she would get absolutely no sleep.

Kelly was on the other end, she had been alerted to a video which had been put up online. A video which showed Lily smoking a bong and drinking, and wearing the pink dress that she was still wearing while she slept in her bed.

Mackenzie was furious, not just with her daughter, but with Secret service for letting her get into such a situation; and also with the people who filmed and exposed the video.

She went back up to bed. Rod was asleep again and she didn't want to wake him. It could wait for the morning. She tried to fall asleep too. But she just couldn't stop thinking about her oldest daughter.

Morning finally came. Mac told Rod about the video. He was even more angry than she had been. They went to Lily's room and woke her up.

Before anything, Lily went to the bathroom and threw up. She felt to horrible. And her head hurted like hell. It was like a entire construction team was hammering inside her brain. She realised she was still in her dress and she smelled like a huge pile of trash. But, of course, before even thinking about taking a shower she had to face "the jury".

_Rod: Lillian, we need to talk_

Rods voice was raised and harsh. Lily's head was about to explode.

_Lily: please, please, don't yell..._

Memories of the previous night came flooding back. She didn't know how much her parents knew, she just hoped they didn't know it all.

_Lily: Dad, mom, I know I disappointed you and I'm incredibly sorry. I promise it wont happen again._

_Mac: Lily, just tell us everything that happened last night._

There was a very awkard silence.

_Rod: We are waiting, Lily._

Lily definitely didn't want to tell her parents everything. She didn't want to say something which they didn't already know, so she tried telling them only about the alcohol.

_Lily: I just went to a party after my date._

_Mac: So you went straight there after your meal?_

_Lily: Yes._

_Rod: That is a lie, isn't it young lady?_

_Lily: Yes, sir._

_Mac: You went back to Connors house, didn't you?_

_Lily: Yes, ma'am._

_Mac: How could you do that? I warned you not to! and I told Connor that if you went to his aparment he would be fired._

_Lily: You can't do that, Mom._

_Rod: I think you are about to get a surprising lesson about what your mother can do._

_Lily: Mom, Please don't fire him. I wanted to go to his apartment. It was my idea. _

_Mac: At the moment your boyfriend is the least of my worries. But you should be aware there has been some comments made by Mr. Templeton, he says you slept with Connor._

_Lily: That is ridiculous, Mom. I swear that's not true._

_Rod: Right now I don't know what to believe, Lily. I don't think I can trust you at the moment._

Lily's eyes started to fill with tears. She hated her parents being like this with her, but she knew she deserved it.

_Lily: Daddy, I'm really sorry. I don't want to disappoint you. I know I did many wrong things. But I swear I never had sex with anybody. _

Rod hated to see his girl like this, but he knew if he was soft on her she wouldn't learn anything.

_Rod: It doesn't matter what you say. You'r still in big trouble, young lady._

_Mac: What happened at this party? obviously you were drinking..._

_Lily: first, I had some wine at Connor's. He barely had any, and he told me not to. But he couldn't stop me. Then he got a call from here to come back to work. He told me to come back here with him. He didn't want me to go to that party. But I told him I was going anyway. I lied to him and said my curfew was midnight and that Becca and Horace would be at the party, too._

_Mac: But the twins didn't go to the party, did they?_

_Lily: No._

_Rod: Do you know why they didn't go?_

_Lily: I guess…._

_Mac: Why didn't your brother and sister go to that party?_

_Lily: Because you and Dad told them not to._

_Rod: Exactly! We told them not to, because we knew it was a wild party with NO adult supervision. It was implied that you were not allowed to go either._

_Mac: So, when you got to the party what did you do?_

_Lily: I drank some beer, and some vodka._

_Mac: Lily, I don't want you to drink, but even worse than drinking is mixing your drinks. Of course by now you know that. Look, how sick you've been!_

_Lily: I know, I just went a bit crazy._

_Rod: a "bit crazy"? that's the understatement of the century_

_Mac: So what happened next, you drank the beer and vodka, then what?_

_Lily: Nothing. The party got shut down._

_Mac: Lily… tell us the truth._

_Lily: That is the truth._

Mac pulled a photo out of her pocket and put it down in front of her daughter.

_Mac: YOU KNW HOW I FEEL ABOUT DRUGS, YOUNG LADY._

_Rod: I'm really disappointed, Lily. I thought you KNEW BETTER than this._

_Lily: I was just drunk, I shouldn't have got into a position like that, I know it was wrong_

_Mac: Lily I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth and you didn't, that makes me feel like you haven't learned anything from this experience._

_Lily: But I have Mom, I promise it won't happen again._

_Rod: Lily, you were lucky to get out at all last night, and you proved to us that you are still not ready to be trusted._

_Mac: You're grounded again Lily._

_Lily: for how long this time?_

_Rod: 6 months._

_Lily: What?! Mom, that's way too long._

_Mac: Let's just play it by ear, if we feel you are behaving better then we will see about letting you out again._

_Lily: I guess that's fair._

_At that moment, Lily felt like throwing up again. She rushed to the bathroom. She was still feeling like shit. She heard her mother's voice talking next to the bathroom._

_Mac - and, Lillian, it's time for school... you have exactly 15 minutes to take a shower and give your self somehow of a human aspect..._

Lily couldn't respond because she had to throw up again. She couldn't believe she'll have to go to school while she was having the mother of all hangovers.

Mac knew Lily was going to have a very rough day. And so was she, because the press was going to have lots of questions for both of them. Mac could only hope this would serve as a lesson for Lily.

_To be continued……_


	13. The mother of all hangovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief**

**Chapter 13: **

**The mother of all hangovers**

Lily turned the shower off. She let the last of the water drip, before moving the curtain away and grabbing the first towel she could reach. Every little noise made her flinch and she couldn't look directly at any light because it hurt her eyes. Naturally, her head was still hurting like hell.

She looked at the bathroom floor and saw her pink dress from last night just lying on there. It was covered in sick and fake tan. It looked horrible. She would probably have to throw it away.

As she walked pass the mirror she saw her face. She looked awful. Her skin was dry and blotchy, because she hadn't taken her make up off the night before. On top of all, she was pale and had bags and very dark shadows under her eyes. The worst part was that her pupils were still dilated.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door

_Mac: Lillian, breakfast is in two minutes_

_Lily: I'm not hungry, mom _

She sighed, frustrated. She hated feeling so sick. But she knew she would get no sympathy from her mother.

Mac knew Lily would be in a lot of pain. She still remembered her first hangover. When she turned 18 she thought it would be fun to celebrate by drinking a lot of alcohol with her older boyfriend, who bought the drinks. It was no fun at all. It was terrible. The first hangover is always the worst. Mac knocked on the door to the bathroom one more time.

_Mac: Lily, can you let me in?_

Lily opened the door and Mac walked into the bathroom. She got very worried when she saw how bad Lily looked.

_Lily: Mom, I really don't feel good_

_Mac: I know, baby_

Mac was beginning to feel sorry for her daughter. But then she remembered everything Lily had done. The teenager was out of control. And Mac knew her daughter had to learn her lesson the hard way.

_Mac: you still need to go and get ready for school_

_Lily: dad's really mad, isn't he?_

_Mac: and so I am! We love you very much Lily. But we hate the way you are acting lately. And you know it. We don't want to see you hurt or in trouble._

_Lily: I know, mom. I just don't want to go to School today. Everyone will be talking about me, and spreading rumours that aren't true._

_Mac: I know it hurts when people say bad things. But you have to learn to not let them get to you. Above all, you have to learn that if you are going to do silly things like last night, then you will have to live with the consequences of those stupid actions._

Lily knew she was in no position to protest.

_Lily: ok, mom. I'll get ready for school._

Mac hugged her daughter tightly. She was really mad at her daughter, but she never stopped loving her.

_Mac: I love you, baby_

_Lily: love you too, mom. And I'm sorry about last night. _

Mac returned to the dining room where her husband, her mother and three younger children were sitting.

_Amy: good morning, mommy_

Mac kissed the little girl as she walked by. Then she took her seat between Amy and Horace, facing her mother and Rebecca. Lily's seat was still vacant as she was still getting ready.

Just as Mac was fixing some fruit for herself and Amy, Sam entered the room with three newspapers of that day. Kate immediately picked one up, and saw her drunk and stoned granddaughter on the front page. Her jaw dropped.

_Kate: what has she been up to now?_

_Mac: mom, we have dealt with her_

_Kate: not harshly enough! You are far too soft on her_

Rebecca and Horace picked up the other two newspapers. Both of them had the same photo of Lily on the front page.

_Horace: I bet you're glad we didn't go to that party in the end_

He whispered softly to his twin sister. He always knew that party would be wild and bring nothing but trouble. He never thought Lily would go though. Wasn't she supposed to be on a date with Connor?

Rebecca didn't believe a word of that article. She just couldn't believe her oldest sister was truly capable of doing something like that.

_Rebecca: mom, Lily must have been set up! She never drinks or uses drugs. Don't be mad at her._

_Rod: Rebecca, there is no use in sticking up for your sister. Sadly, it's all real. It did happen._

Amy had now a newspaper in her hand. She began reading the article in the Washington Enquirer about Lily and the party. The little girl read a part of the article about the comments made by Kyle Tempelton.

_Amy: grandma, what's sex? it says that Lily had it_

_Kate: well, dear, it's when a man and a woman who are married make a…_

Kate was soon cut off by her daughter, who took the newspaper from Amy right away.

_Mac: all right, that's enough_

_Kate: I was simply answering her question. I always answered your questions, Mackenzie_

Just then Lily came into the room. She now had make up on and her hair was up. She looked a little more normal. Except for her expression, she looked like the end of the world was coming soon.

_Lily: good morning, everyone_

_Amy: you are in the newspapers. It says you've been really naughty. Hasn't she, mommy?_

_Mac: all right, let's finish eating. Sit down and eat some breakfast, Lily_

Lily sat down at the table next to her grandma and younger sister. Rod placed a cup in front of her.

_Rod: drink that, its coffee; it will help you feel better_

_Lily: thanks Dad_

_Horace: so, are you still going to school today? You know what everyone will be talking about_

Lily looked at her parents with pleading eyes, hoping they would go easy on her and let her stay home.

_Rod: yes, Horace, your sister will be going to school today._

_Mac: if she hates people talking about her, then she shouldn't have given them a reason to talk_.

_Lily: but it's not just that. I feel really sick._

_Rod: how tough. You know what? Let's add that to the list of things you should have thought about before acting like you did last night. _

The family continued eating in silence. Then it was time for them to leave if they didn't want to be late for school.

_Rod: all right, kids, time to head off._

Normally, Rod was the one who waved the kids off. But Mac decided that she wanted to be there also. She got up with the kids and headed out to the waiting cars.

Before she got there, she took Lily aside.

_Mac: Lily, I know today is going to be tough. But you have to deal with it. Once today's over, things will get better._

_Lily: mom, please, let me stay home today._

_Mac: I can't do that. You wont learn anything if I fix all your mistakes. Now go, your brother and sisters are waiting._

As soon as all the kids were in the motorcade, the twins started to tell Lily exactly what they thought about what she did.

_Becca: Lily, why did you do that? alcohol? Drugs? That's so not you. And you knew you would be in big-big trouble._

_Horace: yeah, and do you think mom and dad will ever let any of us go to a party now? You ruined it for us all!_

_Lily: that's not fair! You don't understand why I did it. I just wanted to try it out._

_Horace: and people say I'm the dumb one._

_Becca: Lily, you know how amazingly stupid is what you did last night. Don't try to justify getting drunk and high. And didn't I warn you about Connor? Now do you believe me? _

_Lily: It's all lies, Becca. Kyle Templeton made it all up. Connor never said that about me. _

_Becca: he did! I was there too. He actually said he had sex with you. You may not believe Kyle Templeton, but I'm your sister. Don't you believe me?_

Lily remained in silence. Becca was completely fed up.

_Becca: come on!! Why on earth would I lie to you?_

_Lily: Becca, please, don't yell. My head hurts._

_Becca: and it's going to hurt even more. I bet you didn't do your English homework, did you?_

_Lily: Shit! I forgot. I was going to do it this morning. Shit! Mr Kliementi is going to be so mad._

_Horace: he gave me another D last week. He has it in for our family._

_Rebecca: no, he doesn't. He likes me. _

They finally arrived to school. It was a truly unbearable day for Lily. The press was all around the school, a lot more than usual. It was far worst than during the first day of school. Reporters were desperate to get comments from Lily and the twins. Photographers were taking pictures frenetically. Luckily, secret service helped them to get inside the school quickly.

But once inside school things didn't get any better. She walked down the hall ways and the other students stared at her.

"_way to go Lily! Cute boyfriend", "yeah... I'm so jealous!!" _two girls from her class said as Lily walked by them.

"_You are so crazy, girl_"

"_You are so cool_"

"_You are such a slut"_

She kept hearing all kinds of comments. Lily wished she could hide very far away.

"_Hey, Lily…is it true what they say about black men in bed?", _some other girl said as Lily walked by her.

"_Why date an old guy? Give me a chance! I want to do it with you too lily!" _a guy called Trevor shouted loudly as his friends laughed hysterically_. "Me too" _three other boys shouted at the same time. "_Let's fuck all night long, Lily" _one of them added

Lily just walked away from then feeling completely mortified. _S_he just couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Mac also had an unbearable day at work; the press was all over her about her oldest daughter's behaviour. She and Rod had been called "_lousy parents"_ in every newspaper in the country. The worst part was that she wasn't sure they were wrong. She was feeling like the worst mom in the entire world.

After she came out of a meeting she decided to go for a short walk to clear her head. Rod had to go to New York to give a speech and he had just left the White House. So Mac left the Oval Office and went to the south lawn. She saw Connor sitting by the fountain, in a nearby bench. The young man looked upset and deep in thought.

_Mac: do you mind if I sit here?_

Connor startled. He immediately stood up when he recognized the President's voice.

_Connor: ma'am_

_Mac: Connor, sit down, please… _

He did as he was told. He didn't know what to say. He had nothing to do with Lily having drugs; but he had lied to the President and he had been stupid enough to let Lily have wine at his apartment, which was a monumental mistake.

_Mac: you lied to me last night. Lillian did go to your apartment. _

She looked more hurt and disappointed than angry.

_Connor: yes, ma'am. She did. _

_Mac: I can't believe you would lie to me like that._

_Connor: I'm so sorry. I know that was wrong. _

_Mac: I don't think you should date Lily anymore. Obviously you can't be trusted. That makes you somebody I don't want near my daughter… or in my staff. _

Connor got really scared. He wanted to keep his job.

_Connor: Ma'am, please, give me another chance. I didn't even want Lily to go to my apartment. I knew it was wrong. I swear I tried to talk her out of it. But she insisted._

Mac gave him an angry look. She hated the fact that he was blaming it all on Lily. He was no deer lost in the woods.

Connor realised what the President was thinking.

_Connor: of course, I should have said no anyway. _

_Mac: yes, you should have. Tell me… what did you do in your apartment? _

The worst thing he could do at that moment was to lie to his boss again. He had no other choice than to tell the truth.

_Connor: well, we listened to music and… we had some wine. _

Mac shook his head disapprovingly. She was extremely disappointed of Connor. How dare he give Lily alcohol?

_Mac: She's only 17. Did you forget that? _

_Connor: I didn't. But, to be honest, I thought she would only have a small amount. I thought it wouldn't hurt her to drink only a little bit. I was sure that was she would feel less curious about alcohol. Now I realize that was a very stupid mistake. _

_Mac: If you allow Lily to walk a block she'll run a mile. That's what I'm learning the hard way. _

_Connor: ma'am, I'm truly sorry about last night. I swear I tried to prevent that. I tried to stop her from going to that party. _

_Mac: did you know she was going to do what she did?_

_Connor: No, ma'am. I was very shocked when I found out. She always seemed more mature than that. That's actually what I loved most about her. She wasn't like all teenagers. She didn't follow everyone else around. She never let peer pressure get to her. She acted like a grown up. She was always so enthusiastic about school and college._

_Mac: she used to be like that. But she changed when she met you. She suddenly started to misbehave, to neglect school. And she started lying to us constantly. _

_Connor: I never wanted that. Lily should have her education as first priority. I want her to do well at school._

_Mac: Connor, I won't fire you. _

Connor sighed relieved.

_Mac: …for now_. But _I will surely as hell fire you the next time you forget where you work and who you work for. Your job is to protect the President's public image. And taking the underage first daughter to your apartment and giving her wine… _

_Connor: I know. That won't happen ever again. _

_Mac: I'm going to ask you not to see Lillian for a while. I'll give you both one hour to say goodbye. But then I don't want you to see her for a few months. Right now she needs to concentrate on school and sorting her life out._

_Connor: I understand, Ma'am. And I fully agree with you. I think that's what's best for her. Of course, I'll miss her. But I'll wait for her. I still love her very much. _

_Mac: thank you._

A few hours later, all the kids got home from school. Lily was unbelievably glad to be home. She had faced everyone, except Connor and her grandmother. She walked into the family room where Kate was sitting reading a book. Lily decided now was better than never.

_Lily: grandma, I want to apologise to you about last night_

_Kate: Lily, I never ever thought you would get involved with drugs and alcohol. I thought you were better than that. _

_Lily: I know it was wrong of me. I should have never done it._

_Kate: then why did you?_

_Lily: I don't know, grandma. It was so silly. I just was curious. And everyone was telling me to do it, that it was so cool. But now I know it's the exact opposite of cool. _

_Kate: I hope you are no longer curious. _

_Lily: no, grandma it's over. I won't ever do it again. I really don't want to go through today again._

The two of them hugged. Then Lily left, she just wanted to go to her room and be alone.

Before she got there she noticed Connor coming up the stairs of the residence.

_Connor: Lily, we need to talk._

_Lily: but not here, what if mom or grandma see us?_

_Connor: it'll be fine. Your mother gave me permission to talk to you now because I won't be able to when you are grounded. And I'm sure you will be grounded for a very long time…as you should. What you did last night was very stupid. _

_Lily: I know. Connor, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to experiment. _

_Connor: Lily, I was shocked at your behaviour last night. You may think it looks grown up, but it doesn't. Have you seen the pictures? You looked ridiculous. Not cool. _

_Lily: I won't do it again. _

_Connor: I deplore drugs. I never, ever, tried any. When they offered me I always said "no". _

_Lily: I was weak. I couldn't stand the idea of not fitting in. I wanted to be like the others. _

_Connor: you know? What made me like you was that you weren't like the others. I loved you because you were special. _

Lily hated that he was using the past tense. Her eyes clouded with tears.

_Lily: please, don't break up with me_

_Connor: I'm not breaking up with you. But we surely need a break. You'll be grounded for a long time. So let's just wait and see what happens after spending a few months apart. We just need time to sort ourselves out._

After that, Lily ran to her room. She just wanted to be alone and cry a river. How could Connor think so little of her? She just wanted him to like her, to love her. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him.

Now she was grounded, again, the entire school thought she was a junkie and a slut… and Connor wanted a break from her. Everything was wrong. What could she do to fix her messed up life?

That night there was a huge thunder storm. Lily hated thunders so much, they terrified her. Amy always laughed at her because of that. But Lily couldn't help feeling so scared of thunders at the age of 17. She hid under the covers of her bed, the only place she could ever feel safe. While she was under there, she started to cry over her screwed up life.

Mac was awake, reading a book on her bed. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock at her door. She quickly wondered who it was. None of the kids would knock, they usually just barged in. And any staff member would call before going to the residence. She called out for them to come in. Then she saw her eldest daughter in the doorway with her blanket from her bed around her.

_Mac: honey, are you ok?_

_Lily: no, I'm scared, mom._

_Mac: of the thunder? Sweetie, you know it can't hurt you. _

_Lily: it's not just that. I've been so stupid. I ruined my own life._

_Mac: oh, baby. You're only 17. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Whatever you have done, is in the past. You can't change it. But you can learn from your mistakes. It'll make you stronger. _

There was another crash of thunder, which scared Lily to the core. Mac hugged her.

_Mac: do you want to sleep in here tonight?_

Lily nodded and got into bed next to her mother. She finally felt safe and fell asleep feeling more contented in her mothers arms.

_To be continued… _


	14. The Reunion

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

**This chapter has not been read by a beta reader**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy, there wont be such a long wait for chapter 15.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Reunion**

Lily woke up the next morning in her mother's bed, she could hear the shower running, and knew it must be early if her Mom was just having a shower.

A few minutes later Mac appeared with her Presidential dressing gown on.

_Mac: Hi Sweetie, are you feeling better_

_Lily: Yes Mom, the hangovers gone now_

Mac sat on the bed next to Lillian, and put her arm around her. Lily liked it when she done that, it made her feel safe and secure.

_Mac: That's not what I meant honey, you have had a chance to think now _

_Lily: I still feel really stupid; everyone will be talking about me at school again today._

_Mac: Well your father is away today, how about you stay off._

Lily jumped up from the bed.

_Lily: Really Mom that would be great_

_Mac: Yes really, but there wont be any sitting watching TV, you have to do school work all day, and go back on Monday with no complaint_

_Lily: Thanks Mom, you're the best_

Lily hugged her mom tightly

_Lily: I promise, I won't disappoint you again._

Mac, Kate and the kids sat at the Dining table eating breakfast. The Twins and Amy soon noticed that their sister was not ready for school, they were outraged that she got to have the day off, and complained to no end about it to their Mother. Mac finally allowed all of her kids to have a day off, with the exception of Horace, they all had great grades, and the condition was that they had to study at home.

_Amy: Mom, do I have to do school work all day, if I stay home_

_Mac: Yes sweetie_

_Amy: Can I just go to school instead, my friends are there_

The twins wanted to go to school too, which left just Lily home.

Lily soon went back to school after the weekend, and time passed, she was soon bored of being at home, and the kids at school soon forgot about her and started talking about other people.

Conner was in his office when the phone next to him started to ring, he answered and was stunned to fine who was on the other end, it was his first Girlfriend Danielle, he was surprised to hear from her, and as soon as he heard her voice his feeling for her came flooding back, he hadn't seen Lily for over a month, and he didn't mean to have these feelings for Danielle, but he really couldn't help it.

Danielle told him that she had moved to D.C, and wanted to meet up with him, he of course agreed, it would be fun, just like old times.

There was a state dinner coming up, and Mac and Rod thought that the oldest 3 kids could all attend, but hoped for better behaviour than last time.

Conner met with Danielle, it was great they were friends again, he managed to keep his true feelings for her hidden, and she had not shown any signs of having feelings for him.

He knew the state dinner was coming up, and Danielle had a dream of being in politics, he knew she wanted to be both the first woman and first black president, well she could still do one of those things.

Copper was like a kid with a crush, he hadn't thought this properly though, why was Danielle back now, she had an ulterior motive, she wanted to get close to the people he worked for, she wanted to try and have some contacts, to make her more influential when trying to get a head in the world of politics, but she had been make a fantastic offer from someone, it was an offer she could not refuse, but unfortunately it meant hurting a lot of people.


	15. President McAleese

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

**Sorry for the lack up updates, I've been a little busy over the past year or so.**

**President McAleese meets the Calloways**

Christmas at the Whitehouse was coming up, this was the first families favourite time of year. Mackenzie and Rod both loved traditional Christmases, and they hoped this one would be no exception, but before Christmas they had a small State visit from the President of Ireland, another female Mary McAleese.

Conner was looking forward to this state visit, his family were Irish, although he looked African American, his father was actually Irish, and his mother American.

Mackenzie was in her office the morning of the State Dinner, with President McAleese, they were talking about the recent referendum in Ireland, when her deputy Press Secretary knocked on the door, Mackenzie let him in.

_Mackenzie: Conner, come in, _

Mackenzie walked over to President McAleese, and signalled for Conner to come over.

_Mackenzie: Conner, this is President McAleese. And this _she signalled to Mary _is my deputy press secretary Conner Fitzpatrick_

They shook hands

_Mary: A good Irish name_

_Conner: Yes Ma'am, my father was born in Stroke City, he got a job here and this is where he met my Mother_

_Mackenzie: Stroke City, I don't understand_

_Mary: Its what we call Derry/Londonderry_

Mackenzie understood what they meant now, the republicans went by the name of Derry, whilst the Unionists call it Londonderry after the troubles started.

_Mackenzie: I see _

Mackenzie directed her attention to Conner

_Mackenzie: Is everything ready for tonight?_

_Conner: Yes Ma'am_

Conner left the office and left the 2 presidents to their conversation.

_Mary: Is Conner the man who's dating your daughter_

_Mackenzie: I don't know wither it is a blessing or not. Sometimes its better the devil you know_

_Mary: Emma, our eldest, she dated an older man for a while, it drove my husband mad, but in the end she was happy with him, he treated her well. _

_Mackenzie: He does treat her well, Rod absolutely hates the idea, but to be honest Conner is nicer than Rebecca's last boyfriend._

_Mary: How old are your kids now?_

_Mackenzie: Lily is 17, the twins 16 and little Amy is 7, you should meet the older 3 tonight._

_Mary: My Eldest is 26 now, and my twins Justin and SaraMai are 23, I cant believe they are all grown up_

_Mackenzie: I worry sometimes that this job means I will miss them growing up_

_Mary: I know how you feel, Emma was 15 when I became President and the twins were 12. Eleven years later and I do feel as though _

The 2 woman had become great Friends over the past few days, they were similar in many ways and had the same thoughts on many things.

_Mackenzie: Yes, I'm not really sure what to think about him_

Daniella had got a job with the Tempelton, and as such was also attending the State Dinner, what Conner didn't know was that she had been sent a secret mission to try and find out information about Conner's relationship with Lily. Conner was sure that he could trust her; they had met several times since she came to DC, and had started to grow close again.

Lily and Becca were in Lily's room in the residence, they had been trying on several dresses for the State Dinner, this would be the first time in a while that Lily had seen Conner, she was still technically grounded, but how much trouble could she get into when her parents were both attending, it felt like a treat for Lily, she was fed up being in the residence and school only.

_Becca: I loved the dress that you wore to the last State Dinner, do you think anyone would notice if I wore it_

_Lily: I think Mom and Dad would, and probably Conner too, why is there a guy you want to impress_

_Becca: No, my love life is depressingly lacking, I just haven't trusted anyone since Mick, I desperately want someone._

_Lily: You'll find someone, you just need to be careful, I was lucky with Conner, I love him so much, and really miss him, I can't wait to see him tonight_

Lily still didn't believe Becca when she said she heard Conner say he slept with her

_Becca: Lil, you know that I wouldn't lie to you about Conner, I really did hear him stay that, his friends were all taking the piss out of him, he reacted and said that he did have sex with you_

_Lily: Maybe he did, but Becca I still love him, what they say is so true, absence makes the heart grow fonder_

Lily tried on another dress, this was a white one, it was quiet short, but not too bad, it was above the knee, with a slight split, it was covered in sliver sequnces, which gave it a nice sparkle.

_Becca: Did you know Horace has asked a date to the State Dinner?_

_Lily: No, who is she_

_Becca: It's Stacy, she and I went out last weekend and he tagged along, he's fancied her for a long time, I think he realises that he and Kelly will never be an item_

_Lily: Are you OK with it?_

_Becca: Why wouldn't it be?_

_Lily: I know you more than anyone, Stacy is your best friend, if shes spending so much time with Horace, then less with you_

_Becca: Yeah, your right, I' am Happy for them, but I'm scared, you have Conner, and make friends easily, Horace is the same, and if he takes my only friend away from me, I wont have anyone_

_Lily: Becca, you need to start trusting people, I know Mike gave you a fright, but you have to be on your guard, look at what a mess I got into at Tony's party, but you really can't keep yourself inside all the time. When I'm finished being grounded, we will go out more often, Ill always be your friend._

_Becca: Thanks, but I'm not a charity case, you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to_

_Lily: Of course I want to spend time with you, you're my best friend, sometimes you are the only person I will talk to about stuff_

_Becca: What like when you started dating Conner, yeah you told me everything then_

_Lily: That was different, we promised each other not to tell anyone, there were so many times when I wanted to, but I couldn't_

_Becca: I understand, hay I guess we better hurry and get ready, theres lots to do before tonight_

Mackenzie had invited President McAleese to the residence she was keen for her to meet the kids before the state dinner; things would probably be too hectic later for her to properly meet them.

The two woman walked into one of the family rooms where Horace was with Stacy, they were watching a horror movie, which she knew was R rated.

_Mackenzie: Horace, could you turn the TV off for a moment there is someone I would like you to meet._

Horace saw his mother and flipped the DVD to pause, he stood to his feet and greeted the President.

_Horace: Its nice to meet you Ma'am_

_Mackenzie: This is my only son Horace, Horace, this is President McAleese_

_Mary: Its lovely to meet you, who is this_, she said signalling towards Stacy

_Mackenzie: This is Stacy, my daughters best friend, and Horace's girlfriend, if the rumors I have heard are true_

The teenagers started to get embarrassed, two highly powerful woman talking about your love life was not Stacy's idea of fun, she stood from the couch, and made the only excuse she could think of for leaving.

_Stacy: I really should be getting home; I have an important dinner to get ready for_

Horace jumped up, and rushed over to her.

_Horace: Ill walk you to your car_

_Stacy: Thanks, but I better say bye to Becca first._

_Mackenzie: Horace, could you ask your sister to come down as well, I want them to meet President McAleese._

_Horace: Sure, no problem._

As Horace and Stacy left, Sam came into the room with tea for the 2 presidents.

Mackenzie had enjoyed the visit from the head of state of the emerald isle, it was good to have another woman to talk to who had been in the same position as her, juggling family and work had been difficult for Mackenzie recently and it was nice that Mary had been through all of this before.

Horace and Stacy went up to Lily's room to see them, and to ask them to come downstairs, they then went and got Amy, she was in her room with her Grandma making a collage for a school project.

_Horace: Amy, Mom wants us to go downstairs and meet the President of Ireland_

Amy grinned, she really wanted to go to the state dinner tonight, maybe if she asked in front of the President, her mum would say yes.

_Amy: OK, lets go, Grandma can you come too_

The first children and their Grandmother walked to the family room, on the way, Kate made sure she had a moment alone with Lily.

_Kate: Lily, I expect that you will be on your best behaviour tonight_

Lily sighed, she hated that she wasn't trusted anymore, it had been almost a month since Thanksgiving, and 3 weeks since the state dinner.

_Lily: Grandma, can you please trust me, I know, I've been acting like a spoiled kid recently, but I promise that part of my life is over, I have learned my lesson_

_Kate: OK, I just hope you are._

Meanwhile, Becca, Horace and Amy met the President of Ireland, before being followed by their older sister.

A while later everyone was getting ready for the Dinner, Amy's wish had came true, she was allowed to attend the special dinner, but only until 9.30pm, and had promised her mother that she would go straight to bed afterwards without complaint.

Mackenzie had a beautiful dark purple dress, her hair had been styled and her makeup done to upmost standards, her kids were all ready and looking beautiful in their best clothes, Rod was helping Horace do his tie, and they would move to the Grand dining room where Mackenzie and Rod would soon meet President McAleese and her husband.

Tempelton and his staff including Danielle were ready to go also. Nathan had given Danielle instructions to try and find information from Conner, he was hoping that Lily would get jealous and makes some sort of scene. It wasn't that he didn't like Lily, but in his opinion all was fair in politics, and the presidents kids were all fair bait.


	16. Whos that girl

Conner couldn't help but notice Danielle, she was beautiful, but then Lily entered the dining room, she too was beautiful. Suddenly Danielle approached him; she was clearly flirting, and Conner done as much as possible to put her off.

Lily was noticing this, she couldn't deep her eyes off him, and he was so handsome in his tux.

"Lily, lets go" Becca said, pulling her sister away from watching Conner to the table they were sitting at.

"Who is she?" Lily asked

"I have no idea" Becca replied as they sat down at the space with their name on the place mat.

"I can't believe she is flirting with him, everyone knows he is with me" Lily said

"Oh come on, can't you see she is doing it to get a rise from you, I bet she works for Tempelton" Becca deduced.

Lily sighed knowing that her younger sister was correct, but still she didn't like it.

After Dinner Mac gave her speech, when Lily couldn't help but notice Conner was sitting next to Danielle, she placed her hand on his knee, which just infuriated Lily.

"What is she doing?" Lily said slightly louder than she wanted to.

Mac heard her daughter say something, but couldn't make out what it was. She glared over at her, and continued with her speech. Once the speech was finished Amy was excited about dancing now, she couldn't wait to dance with her Daddy and big brother.

Becca and Lily walked towards Conner, but they were not ready for what they seen. Conner and Danielle were kissing at the back of the hall. Lily was furious, she ran out of the room, whilst bumping into an usher carrying wine and knocking it flying. She ran out of the ballroom and up to her room, threw herself on the bed with tears flowing from her eyes.

Rebecca ran after her, she was the only one who knew what was going on, but it wasn't long before Mac was upstairs with them, she wanted to know exactly what had made her eldest daughter so upset.


End file.
